Sick Day
by Skychild101
Summary: Cold weather comes to Paris but that means bad weather for Adrien who had already caught a cold. Lucky for Mari when she took this opportunity to take care of him and to get closer of course; unfortunately, Chloe had to jump in. But things gets worse when an enemy with the power of ice and snow comes and starts wreaking havoc, this proves to be difficult for Mari.
1. Oh Those Cold Blues

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! So this idea came to me after skimming through the Ml fandom so I decided to write it! I'm not abandoning my other stories; they're still coming so this is just something for fun. Let's get going!

 **Summary:** Cold weather comes to Paris but that means bad weather for Adrien who had already caught a cold. Lucky for Mari when she took this opportunity to take care of him and to get closer of course; unfortunately, Chloe had to jump in. But things gets worse when an enemy with the power of ice and snow comes and starts wreaking havoc, this proves to be difficult for Mari.

* * *

Chapter 1: Oh those cold blues

A heavy groan came before a stuffed sniff came along. Adrien open his eyes and his world felt like spinning. The minute he opened his eyes, he was instantly met with his head throbbing and his nose stuffed, making it difficult for him to breathe. Right there and then, Adrien knew this was going to be a dreadful day; his father would probably make him go to school, however.

His stomach churned, having the feeling that he felt like throwing up. His eyes were heavy with fatigue, his body weak and he felt like he couldn't do anything. Just from that thought, Adrien instantly went back to his previous fight which was yesterday. An employee from the Aquarius decided that he lacked faith in himself, to put it short, and naturally, he was akumatized, granting him the power of water.

Adrien, as Chat Noir, naturally got dunked into the depths of the water making his partner in crime pull him out and had purified the enemy back to his normal state. And as the saying goes, "cats hate water".

The blonde boy groaned again, feeling his forehead burning as his headache continued to throb.

This was so not his day. And it also came to a conclusion.

Adrien Agreste is sick.

Dragging himself out, Adrien got out of bed and stumbled forward, desperately trying to grab on some clothes. He did so but not in a clean way. With dull eyes, Adrien pushed open his door to go to the bathroom, using his head to rub his nose. He gradually made his way to the bathroom and faced the mirror, only he wished he hadn't.

The moment he looked into the mirror, he wanted to run away and hide himself in his bed; he literally looked like death itself.

As he grabbed his toothbrush, a small pet zipped out of Adrien's pocket from his vest and with a cheerful look, he shouted.

"Goooood mooooorningggg, Par- _what in the cheese name?!"_ Plagg, the black Kwami shrieked which made Adrien raise a dull eyebrow.

"Wh...what happened to you lad? You look like death itself."

"Gee, thanks." Adrien muttered, flatly.

"No problem!" he chirped before taking out a piece of cheese, hugging it as he took in the aroma. "Hmmm...the smell of cheese. Just _smell_ the divine aroma."

He practically shoved the cheese into Adrien's face and as a response, Adrien tried not to gag.

Scowling, Plagg pulled back the cheese and rubbed against him.

"Its okay, my lovable cheese. I'm your one true love." with that, Plagg swallowed the food down in one piece and let out a satisfying burp.

Adrien made a flat look. "You're disgusting."

Plagg took at the hero's look. "Takes one to know one!" he laughed before he got swooped in a Ziploc bag, being shoved in one of the bathroom drawers.

"Adriennnnnn! LEMME OUTTA HEREEE! _ADRIENNNNN_!"

* * *

Marinette yawned. Fighting that water bender enemy really took a toll on her. Not too mention she too had to rescue her partner. She just hoped that he ended up alright.

"Bonjour, Marinette."

The raven-haired girl turned to the side and smiles seeing her brunette friend that was known as Alya.

"Hey, Alya."

"Hey, girl." she paused. "You look really tired."

"Oh uh...I stayed up late, making a new fashion design." she lied, casually.

She seemed to buy it. "I bet Adrien would _love_ it." she teased.

Mari blushed as they started to walk towards the entrance. She gave a glance around the area, looking for a certain blonde boy.

"Already, looking for him?" Alya laughed. "Mari, you're so predictable!"

"I can't help it!" she said, sheepishly.

Just then, a black limo pulled up at the entrance of which caught their attention.

"Much to your luck." Alya nudged her, winking.

The door opened and Mari's heart started to thump wildly; her crush was about to make an appearance and naturally she would start drooling over how handsome he is, the hotness, those perfect features-

"What the-"

Mari's daydream crashed down when Alya's voice bought her back to reality. Alya and Mari gaped at Adrien as he walked up to the front; he really looked like a mess.

His usual combed hair was messy and went in almost every direction; his eyes were drooping and his cheeks were flushed.

Mari opened and closed her mouth several of times before Adrien stopped by them.

"Hey." he responded with a stuffed voice.

"What...what happened to you?" Alya asked, flabbergasted.

"I ged 'ick."

"Ick?" Mari said, blankly.

"No, 'ick." the poor boy tried again.

Again, no response.

Adrien sighed. However, the limo didn't pulled away as the door opened again to reveal a lady in a bun with glasses. Her body told people that she held strictness.

"Adrien."

"Who's she?" Mari asked.

"'athalie." he replied, stuffly.

"..."

"I had just been known that you were sick."

The two girls gasped but much to their dismay, another voice tagged along.

"My Adrien got sick!? Oh my poor baby! Come to Chloe! I'll take care of you!" Chloe replied, jumping at the opportunity. Poor Adrien tried to refuse but Chloe took the wrong way.

" _Ahem."_ the stern voice of Natalie simply told Chloe to get off. "As I was saying, you're sick. And your father forbids you to go to school. But seeing as both his and mine schedule are going to be busy, I won't be available to take care of you. Therefore, there will be a person taking care of you."

"Dho?"

Natasha simply ignored the frantic wave of Chloe and she stared at Mari.

"Her."

Mari and Chloe gasped; Mari from shock and Chloe from disbelief. Of course, Chloe fainted into Sabrina's arms.

"Me?!" Mari sputtered. "But school...parents..."

"Do not worry. That will be taken care of. Your parent will be alerted of the situation and the homework will be send to you." she then turned to Adrien. "Now, come."

Adrien sighed. "Yes, 'Astha."

Gloomily, Adrien walked back to the limo while Mari stood there, eyes wide and her mouth opene.

Alya noticed and tried not to laugh. "Go. You'll be fine."

"B-but..."

" _Go_. They're waiting for you."

With a push, Mari walked ever so nervously towards the limo. Adrien slid to the empty side so that Mari could sit. As she got in, she gave a nervous laugh while Adrien gave a weak smile, almost as though he was apologizing for this unexpected task.

And then, the door was closed and the limo took off.

"Oooh! Why her?!" Chloe wailed. "I'll be a much better nurse than _her_." she sneered.

Alya smirked. "If I were you, I would quit while you're ahead. Wouldn't want you to die of embarrassment when you mess up, now would we?"

Chloe growled as Alya laughed. As she was gone, Chloe made a darkened face.

"That's right. Sit and laugh. Marinette better enjoy it because that would be the last day for her to be with Adrien."

 **Author's Note** **:** Ooo jealous Chloe as usual but this was fun to write. Up next with most likely have action with the new villain and all so yeahhhh. Looking forward to that ^^ anyways, toodles!


	2. Help is on the Way

**Author's Note:** With vacation coming to an end, all updates will return back to normal. It won't be messed up but thanks for all of the favoring and following and the reviews! Much obliged!

 **Shout Outs: ** Thanks to ArtemisMT for following the story. Thanks to The Whisperer of Death for favoring the story. Thanks to Eyr331 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to Taiski for favoring the story. Thanks to Kurousagi1691 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Edlover23 for favoring the story. Thanks to BookWormQueen100 for favoring the story. Thanks to Babbocat15 for reviewing, following and favoring the story. Thanks to nelly198 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to sarahmaria98 for favoring the story. Thanks to The Knight of the Hope for following the story. Thanks to owlgirl485 for following the story. Thanks to Bere-NoirFan55 for following the story. Thanks to DYSTOPIAN-PRINCESS for following the story. Thanks to Darth Sethbek for following the story. Thanks feelzyfeelz for reviewing and following the story. Thanks to FlyingtoClosetotheSun for following the story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Help is on the Way

The black limo pulled out to the giant Agreste mansion and the black door was pulled open, revealing Mari who was fidgeting in her seat as she started to process what was happening as of right now.

" _Ahem_."

From the cleared throat, it snapped Mari back to the reality staring at the door guard who had a blank expression; she figured that everyone else has devoid of any emotions.

"If you will."

"Oh, uh, right." she stammered. She lowered herself so that she wouldn't bump her head but the minute her leg went over the ledge, she had to fall clumsily to the ground with a _thud_ ; she groaned.

Mari picked herself up, dusting her pants but the minute she looked up, the girl opened her mouth and stared at it with awe. The high walls was made with marble, being white and it had many windows with a large two door for the entrance. The tall black gate stood proudly as though it was delighted to serve its purpose to this great mansion.

"Don't ged fancinated. It's the gedsnide you should be worried about." a stuffed voice.

And suddenly, Mari had a trouble feeling.

Natalie walked up to the speakers, pressing the button.

"To whom is the speaker?"

"Natalie with Adrien and-" she gave a glance to the raven-haired girl.

"Marinette but my friends call me Mari-" Mari started to ramble.

"Marinette." Natalie said, dully.

"Proceed."

And like that, the speaker was deactivated and the two elegant black gates were opened, pushing them backwards as if they run by magic. Through the gates, revealed the large mansion Marinette had seen eariler although she was able to see it fully. The marble walls gleamed from the sunlight as it beamed down it. At first glance, the mansion itself seemed warm and welcomed but the minute she went inside (although she wasn't fully aware that she had as Mari had been memserized by it) a cold chill ran down her body and she gave herself a small shake to get it off.

But the amazement didn't end there.

Mari's eyes trailed up to the elegant two staircases that bore black railings, again being adorned with marble. At the main entrance, to where she is now, there were several table stands; each possessed either three picture frames, a small vase with plant and two picture frames or just two vases with flowers.

 _"Don't ged fancinated. It's the gedsnide you should be worried about."_

The designer frowned. Why should she be worried about the inside...? Her thoughts instantly flew to another one. Was there an unspoken evil that lingers here which she should know about?

Marinette awkwardly shifted as she had a mental war about either investigating the house as Ladybug or just leave it be.

"Your room is up the stairs and to your left. This is your outfit. Adrien, immediately go to bed so you won't spread your flu to others." Natalie said.

Adrien sniffed, nodding as he obeyed the orders. He gave a quick glance at Marinette who still had her mouth gaped open. He smirked.

"Come on. D'here's more to see." he purred. Although he knew that didn't sound attractive due to the cold of his.

Pur-fect.

Marinette mutely nodded as she walked up the lavgent stairs, walking behind Adrien so she wouldn't be lost in this gigantic mansion. As she walked down the hallway, she noticed that was a study room, an office-which she assumes that it belonged to his father where he would do his work-along the walls would frames of pictures of the family and would have plants along the side. But as she studied the pictures, she noticed one that gained her attention.

Marinette walked towards the picture frame that was hung on the white gleaming wall and traced over the frame gingerly as she though she was afraid that it would break with rough traces. Her eyes fell upon the green piercing eyes that were staring back at her; the same familiar eyes whom a certain classmate of hers had.

Her blonde was done neatly into an elegant bun and a wide smile etched onto her face, smiling without a care.

She didn't need to be told who this was.

Adrien's mom.

"She looks pretty." Tikki whispered from her purse.

"Yeah she does." she gave a glance to Adrien. "Hey, Adrien. Is this your mom?"

The voice called out to the model and stopped in his tracks the minute Marinette spoke that word. That sentence. With a sharp inhale, Adrien walked to where the girl was. Adrien's eyes stared longingly at the frame and the minute he looked into the eyes, he felt like she was here again.

"Yeah..." Adrien muttered. "She's...my mom."

With that, the boy walked off leaving Mari in silence. The desginer pitied the boy and with a sad look, she gazed at Adrien who was walking before she decided to move on for two reasons:

One was to not get lost and two, to clear the conversation eariler out of her head.

A few minutes of silence later, Adrien came to a halt facing a white closed doors. Marinette soon joined him.

"This is your room. You will find all the supplies in there." Adrien responded. He smirked. "You should actually consider yourself lucky. My room is right across from yours."

Adrien gave himself a good laugh as Marinette blushed with embarrassment until a sudden loud sneeze from the boy startled the designer who blinked.

"Uh...sorry?" he sniffed.

Mari gave a small smile. "Gesiunhedt." she grinned.

As Adrien was about to say goodbye, both of them heard voices.

"No, please Ma'dam! You must refrain yourself! Adrien Agreste is in no condition to talk to anyone but the one who will be taking care of him!"

"So _Marinette_ in that case." a nasty voice rang which instantly made Marinette frown. However, Adrien groaned as he heard Chloe's voice and with quick thinking, Adrien grabbed Mari by her arm yanked the door open and pushed both of them in, locking it.

It was also just in time too since they both heard loud stomping foots coming up the stairs.

"Ma'dam, please-"

"My name's _not_ Ma'dam! It's Chloe!" the blonde girl quickly whipped her head to face the butler. "Second, do you not know who I am? I'm the Mayor's daughter and I _demand_ to see Adrien as I had also been assigned to help him." Chloe replied, smugly.

Because of this news, it made Mari drop her mouth wide open and she turned to the side to face Adrien; both of them sharing a disbelief look.

The butler, meanwhile, pursed his lips. "And who have pulled the strings?"

"Oh, you know." Chloe smirked. "An assitant called Natalie. She was quite the person, I must say."

She sneered as she pictured the image in her head of Natalie stubbornly trying to get loose due to the fact that she was tied. In the room, Adrien tried not to blow some steam but with luck, Mari managed to quietly calm him down.

The butler sighed, knowing he was defeated. "Very well," he began making Chloe gleam with delight. " _But_ , on one condition. You must not interfere when Master Agreste is resting. Is that clear?"

The snotty girl rolled her eyes. "Yes, whatever. Grouchy pants. Now then, off with you."

Stiffly, the butler walked to the opposite direction and walked away. Chloe smiled with glee as she waltzed down the hall but a sudden thought occured to her.

"Wait, Butler Smitty! You haven't told me the location of Adrien! Butlerrrrrrrrr!" Chloe shrieked, starting to chase after him.

Once it was clear, Marinette gave a groan banging her head against the door. Why did she have to come? Everything was perfect when it was only them and now there's Chloe, who's a pain in the butt and she's here to ruin everyhting. If Adrien wasn't with her right now, she would cry.

Meanwhile, Adrien was also having the same dilemma. He really didn't want to face Chloe. Not at all.

Why does fate have to be so cruel?

A sudden beep came, indicating that a text message had come. Marinette fumbled with her pockets, giving a sheepish look to Adrien who dismissed it and she opened it.

 _Hey girl. How's the "taking care of Adrien going"?"_

It was Alya.

Furiously, Mari typed back. _It started to go fine until the Wicked Witch of the East decided to pull some strings and now I'm stuck with her._

 _Seriously...? Why couldn't she mind her own business?_

 _Because she's too self-centered. Anyways, I've gotta go. I need to take care of Adrien. See you._

 _See you. Don't lose your sanity._

Marinette smirked at the last sentence before putting the phone away. It wasn't until then she had an idea.

"Alright, I may sound crazy but Chloe wants to take care of you then let it be." she grinned. "I got a perfect plan that would drive her crazy."

 **Author's Note:** And I temporarily forgot how to spell Author...whoops. But what could Mari have planned? Will it be good or worse for Adrien? Find out!


	3. The Villain Strikes Part 1

**Author's Note:** Guess who's back from vacation? Meee! Guess who finally went back to the normal update schedules? Meeeee! So I realize that the beginning is going a little slow with sort chapters but I assure you, as we move on, there will be longer chapters! And in this chapter, we get to see some action and Mari's plan. What is it? Find out! Oh and for the sake of English, I put Adrien's dialogue normal because for the life of me, I can't write sick dialogues…

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Loveheart4life for following and reviewing the story. Thanks to NightmareTheFoxWitch for following the story. Thanks to AnonymousDancer003 for following the story. Thanks to Lolz177 for following the story. Thanks to feelzyfeels for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Villain Strikes Part 1

"Are you sure that its going to work? I mean, what if it doesn't work? Chloe's stubborn, you know and it's going take a _lot_ for her to refuse especially if it's around me." Adrien replied.

His eyes were puffy with red and he looked like he wanted to pass out any time soon.

Marinette waved her arm with dismissal. "Oh, don't worry. It will work. After all, it _is_ Chloe we're talking about here; she hates anything that is disgusting."

Adrien shifted his feet. "Well…alright. I'm trusting you. I really don't want her be around with me." he grumbled.

Mari frowned a bit. "Your lack of faith outstands me."

Rolling his wonderfully green eyes (of which Marinette can't help but to stare), the model made his way to the bed of his room and laid in, trying to absorb this wonderful silence before the hurricane Chloe comes in.

"Now I need to check your temperature before sending you off to sleep. You let me handle the plan." Mari replied. The girl then walked away to gather the necessary supplies to take care of Adrien.

The designer sighed. Sure, she wanted to spend time with Adrien but she didn't exactly wanted to be like this. Add that to the fact that Chloe had to pull some strings.

Once she got the items, she took out the thermometer, shook it a little before putting it in Adrien's mouth. The girl waited, an awkward silence settling in and when it was time, she pulled out the object glancing at the temperature.

"Gee…you're hot…" Mari mumbled.

"What?" Adrien snuffed.

"Er, I meant it's hot. Um, the temperature is hot…" Mari awkwardly squeaked stammering.

She put it away before placing a cold cloth on Adrien's hot forehead. As she did, the door suddenly opened wide which gained the two's attention. Marinette groaned at who it was and started to sulk; Adrien had his eyes wide as he stared with an open mouth at Chloe.

"Hello, my Adrienkins!" Chloe sang-song. Marinette scowled as she saw the girl who was wearing that was supposed to be an outfit. Poor Adrien.

"Chloe." the raven-haired girl let the name roll of her tongue; clearly her tone was filled with disdain even though she tried to hide it.

Chloe smirked, seeing what Mari was wearing. Most likely a ragged outfit in her eyes even though it was more elegant and stylish than what Chloe was currently wearing. Marinette wore the traditional Maid's outfit with a black dress that went to her knees, puffed sleeves and a white apron followed by black shoes. Of course, to Chloe's eyes, it will be only a matter of time to make an insult about it as it was not seen as "worthy".

"Is that supposed to be an outfit?" Chloe scoffed. "Honestly, it looked like it was made something out of a dumpster."

Mari twitched and was about to say until Adrien spoke as clearly as he could.

"It's a designer outfit; one of the most popular outfits that is still worn today. So that being said, Marinette will have a higher chance of selling the outfits if it belonged to hers."

Chloe scowled, making a little _humph_ sound. "Whatever. I still prefer mine over hers. Mine actually looks like an outfit."

The designer coughed before she cleared her throat as Chloe gave her a death-glare look.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, _I_ will take it from here. After all, I have more experience than _you_ do." Chloe sneered.

Marinette scowled as she suddenly got pushed from the chair and landed on the floor with a _thud_.

"So now dearie. What do you need? Orange juice? Coke? Croissant?"

Marinette snorted. The blonde girl quickly gave a look before the designer got up.

"Need to adjust the pillow?"

Chloe got up and snatched the pillow, making Adrien's head plop to the bed as Chloe softened it then roughly placed it back.

"Oh be a dear and fetch water for Adrien, would you?" Chloe drawled.

Marinette clenched her fists in anger as she tried not to throttle her right there. What a tragic thing it will be. With that, the girl muttered something nasty under her breath before she slammed the door.

 _Be prepared, Chloe. Phase one of my plan is about to start. This means war._

* * *

A girl smirked. "You always _were_ cold. A person without any feelings. No wonder you don't have any friends here, _freak_."

The brunette girl that was in front of her tried not to cry; her eyes were already being filled with tears. Unfortunately, the bully noticed this and sneered.

"Aw, you're not going to cry now, are you?" she drawled. "Why don't you run home to your mommy? I'm sure she would make it better." she paused. "Oh wait; your mom's dead. She laughed.

The girl's laugh echoed in her mind until she no longer could bear it. With that, the brunette ran from the opposite direction hoping that she could forget this. Forget that this day had ever happened. She ran and ran until the sound of thunder came, threatening that rain would come soon.

Rain did fall but the girl didn't mind it as she paid no attention to it. Her feet splashed against the puddles that were on the streets and the rain heavily poured down from the darkened sky. Blinded by the tears and the rain, the girl didn't notice that there was a large puddle in front of her and she tripped on a rock, sending herself splash awkwardly onto the puddle, getting her clothes soaked.

Shakily, the girl pulled herself onto her knees and did nothing but sobbed as she hugged herself.

* * *

A bright blue light filled the room, illuminating up the place only to reveal a man dressed in a suit with a grey mask covering his face.

"What a terrible feeling to hold. The pain. The pain of tragedy. The feel of loneliness… it really is a bothersome. Wouldn't it be better just to get…rid of it?" he mused.

He then covered his hand and black energy started to form and then he lifted his hand, revealing a black butterfly.

"Go my butterfly. Spread your darkness. Show what darkness can really do."

With that, the butterfly fluttered away and out into the open window. It flew to its destination until the insect reached it. The little critter fluttered into a snowflake hairclip that laid on her hair.

The girl lifted her head, revealing a purple outline on her face.

" _ **No one really understands you. No one understands the pain you feel. Losing someone you love is horrible. Making fun of it is unforgiveable and should not go unjustified. But I can help you. I can turn your bitter sadness into rage. You can have your revenge only if you can steal Chat Noir's and Ladybug's Miraculous. So, what do you say?"**_

The girl smirked. "I accept, Master."

And black magic started to envelop her.

* * *

Marinette muttered as she finally found the kitchen and it only took her an hour. It was official.

This mansion was obviously huge and would make a person get lost if the said person didn't know the way. Thankfully, there was a nearby maid and she stopped and asked for directions.

Marinette sighed as she pushed the white doors opened and she dropped her jaw. The kitchen was _huge_. White tiles were placed on the floor, giving it a smooth cleaned look. The black and white kitchen furniture were neatly placed and the counters were clean; not one speck of dirt was found.

As she continued to gaze at the beauty, a thought dawned upon her.

 _Great. It's going to take me another hour just to find a damn glass._ she moaned, staring at the many cabinets.

Sniffing with frustration, Marinette blindly walked forward and by blindly meaning that she didn't notice a bucket that was full of water. And just like that, the girl clumsily placed her foot in the bucket, tripping it forward and she fell; the water splashed a third of her upper body, especially on her shirt.

And because of this, it made Mari wanting to cry. Her life cannot be any more miserable.

So, with teary-eyed, she got up, finished moping the floor and resumed her search for that damn glass.

* * *

" _Ugh_! _Where_ is that girl?!" Chloe exclaimed, frustrated.

"Why didn't you go if it took this long? It probably would go a lot faster." Adrien drawled.

Chloe shot him a dirty look.

The doors of the room were opened revealing Marinette but something about her was off. Adrien gave a blank stare as the girl got closer and blinked while Chloe just simply stared at her weirdly; yet again, in her taste, Marinette was always the weird one.

"What…what happened to you? Why are you wet?" Adrien asked.

Mari scowled, roughly handed the water to Chloe.

"Just shut up and take it."

" . Weird person." Chloe muttered as she handed it to Adrien who took it. The designer then eyed a bucket and smiled gleefully. She then walked towards it as Adrien gave her a suspicious look, wondering what the girl was going to do. She then lifted the bucket and once she was close to the blonde, Mari smirked and lifted the bucket, sending its liquid pour over her.

Chloe screeched something awfully making Adrien cringe trying to plug the awful sound out and there was Chloe, who was soaking wet from head to toe.

Basically.

"YOU!" Chloe screeched. "How _dare_ you!" she snarled. "You better watch your back because I'll be coming for you!"

Marinette smirked. "Sorry but my hand must've slipped." she drawled.

With a furious exclaim, Chloe stomped out of the room and slammed the doors closed.

"Now since we got her out, we begin our plan." Mari replied. "Are you ready?"

Adrien nodded.

"Good because there's no backing out now." she replied, pulling out a red a marker that could mistakenly be assumed for the good or for the bad.

* * *

A malevolent laughter filled the streets of Paris as it started to cause chaos. It released its icy blasts, freezing things in place.

"Gahahaha! Run you insects! You fools!" the icy voice jeered, nastily.

As the villain wrecked everything in its path, meanwhile, around the corner, there was Tikki who was floating around the city just to take a break from the mansion; honestly, it was just too much for her. It's a wonder how Plagg manages it.

She supposed he got used to it.

However, she didn't escape though, goodness no! She of course had gotten her Master's permission and so the little red Kwami floated to her heart's content until something made her stop.

Eyes wide, she stared at the troublemaker that was wreaking havoc and with her mouth forming an _o_ , she started to turn around the corner. Unfortunately, the villain saw her and quickly caught up to her, grabbing the little critter in her hand.

"Eep, let me go!" the Kwami exclaimed, struggling from the tight grip.

"Not a chance!" the enemy snarled. "You little thing are precious to Master Hawkmoth and you're coming with me!"

" _Eekkk!_ NO! Let me goooo!"

As the foe cackled, Tikki squirmed until an idea came to her mind. She may be small but she can be rough. And going with that, the Kwami opened her mouth huge and made a large bite…

Which was enough to make the opponent shriek with pain, letting go of the critter.

"You little brat!" she screeched. "Come _back_ here!"

"Eeekkkk! Marinette!" Tikki exclaimed, frantically flying towards the path which she came from.

She needed Mari's help and judging how the villain was quickly getting to her, she needed the help quickly. With few turns and zig-zags, Tikki could see that she was coming close to the mansion but so was the foe's grasp. Tikki gave a glance behind only to see the mad gleam that was in her eyes.

With another thought coming in, the Kwami quickly saw a pole that was coming up and with a smirk, the little red critter flew towards it, eyes set with determination. Once close to it, the Kwami flew upwards, high enough so that the foe wouldn't be able to reach her.

However, blinded by the Kwami, the icy enemy didn't notice the pole and then came a loud _thunk_ which earned a satisfying smile from the Tikki.

"Hahaha! Take that, you villainous fiend!" the Kwami giggled.

Twitching, the foe scowled and let out a roar of rage which quickly shut Tikki.

"MARINETTE!" she screamed, rapidly flying towards the mansion without a second thought.

* * *

Marinette let out a sigh as she leaned against the closed door. Adrien was now sleeping and Chloe was nowhere to be seen…yet. This is going to be a one hell of a ride.

Everything would've been almost perfect.

 _Almost_ perfect…if that rich vamp hadn't decided to show up.

Thinking of going to the balcony, the raven-haired girl started to make her way until a loud amazingly annoying voice came which made her cringe, her worst fear coming to life.

 _Oh please don't be Chloe._ she groaned.

"MARINETTE!" it bellowed.

Whimpering, Marinette dared peeked ahead of her and saw something rather small…and flying? She blinked her eyes; that definitely wasn't Chloe. But due to from rapid speed, the small thing collided with Marinette and was sent to the ground.

"Augh, what now?" Mari whined.

"MARI! MARI! MARI! . ."

A bit dazed, Mari's vision eventually got cleared and realize that it was Tikki who was frantically trying to get her breath.

"Tikki…? What happened?"

"There'sanevilvillainoutinthestreetsrightnowandyougottagonow!" Tikki replied all in one breath.

"Woah! Calm down!" the girl cried out. "Take a deep breath in and then reply."

Tikki took a breath and sensed the familiar feeling of calmness taking in. "There's an evil villain out in the streets right now and you gotta go, go, go!" Tikki urged, grabbing her finger and started to pull forward.

"B—but I can't just leave Adrien here alone…with Chloe…in this…mansion!" Mari stammered. "If I'm gone more than an hour, the two will be suspicious and then they will ask questions, interrogate me, put me to jail and then my life will be over!" Marinette exclaimed, dramatically. "And I can't leave Chloe alone with Adrien. Who knows what will happen to those two!"

And like that, Tikki grabbed hold of her cheeks and pulled her closer. "Grab a hold of yourself even though that last sentence felt totally wrong!" she responded. "Look; we will uh…have a disguise um somehow…"

"Oh yeah? Where can we find a girl who can act like me and looks like me? Alya isn't available!"

"Uh…we will have a Mari dummy, tadaa!" Tikki pulled out a dummy that looked like Mari. The only thing that was different was the height.

Marinette gave a blank and scowled. "Wait a minute. I _don't_ look like that! Tikki, give me that!"

"NO!" Tikki shouted, snatching it back to her as she held it as though her life depended on it.

"Tikki," her Master warned her. "And besides, where did you get it?"

"Ahh you know, I got a material from the dumpster and I magically transformed it into a dummy!"

Face-palm.

"Besides, it will work and this isn't the important part! You gotta transform into Ladybug! A crazy ice person is freezing everything and if you don't stop it, the whole city could be a winter wonderland and the people would be humanicicles! The same thing would happen to Adrien!"

Mari gasped. "Oh that villain wouldn't!" she then got up. "Tikki, be prepared! We're going to save the world even if it means if I have to use that dummy because it probably won't work!"

Tikki humphed.

Having determination set, Marinette did her call. "Tikki, spots on!"

In a flash, Marinette was transformed to Ladybug. She then picked up the fallen dummy and went into her room. Knowing Adrien, he would probably sleep until evening. That being in her mind, she swiftly placed the dummy on the bed, pulling the covers so that it only showed the face.

And like that, the hero scurried off, searching for her enemy so that her Adrien wouldn't be a humanicicle.

 **Author's Note:** I admit. This was fun to write XD even though my fingers are sore…sooo we got a little bit of action going on but there will be plenty in the next chapter as that's where we see Ladybug chasing the Ice villain. That being said…I need help to choose the name for our icy lady! These are the choices: Arctic Woman, Frozena, Cryonic and Icicle (no pun intended XD) so vote please! Toodles!


	4. Nurse Chloe

**Author's Note:** Hello! I hope you all had enjoyed the previous chapter. In this chapter, chaos (esp. for Adrien) ensues…

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to SammyLife for following the story. Thanks to fangirlloverload56 for following the story. Thanks to Rose Tiger for following the story. Thanks to Fullmetalsymphonia for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Daydreamer821 for favoring the story. Thanks to lauzarito for favoring and following the story. Thanks to AnimeLoverFanfiction for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Bml1997 for following, favoring and reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 4: Nurse Chloe

Adrien opened his eyes and the light blared at him, making him wince from the harshness. He still felt like a hell and he doubts if he will ever get better…especially if Chloe is around then he knew that he wouldn't get better.

He had no idea where Marinette had gone due to the fact that he snoozed away when she left.

A sudden thought came to the boy. If he's sick and there is an akuma attack and he isn't there to help his Ladybug…

His throat went dry at the horrible thought of not being able to protect his Ladybug.

"Ah nothing like eating some lovely Camembert." a loving voice came, nuzzling against the piece of food.

"Plagg." Adrien snuffed.

Plagg, the black Kwami, stopped what he was doing and looked at his Master. He was, indeed, in a horrible condition.

"Gee, you look terrible then you did yesterday." he commented, making Adrien scowled.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." the blonde drawled.

He shrugged. "Just saying." and then he gobbled the cheese, rubbing his stomach in a pleasant way. "That was most delicious!"

And unfortunately for Adrien, the door got open only to have him hear a voice singing out to him.

"Adrien! My darling lil Adrien!"

Adrien groaned but this made Plagg go hide away in Adrien's jacket pocket.

"How's my lil' snootkums doing— _EEK!"_ Chloe shrieked, making poor Adrien cringe.

And there was Chloe, with a horrified face, dropping the items she was currently caring. She quickly rushed towards Adrien, frantically checking his face.

"Is that…chicken pox?" Chloe pursed her lips. She knew chicken pox can be a very messy job if not handled properly.

Adrien mutely nodded and he did nothing other than holding on to his pray that Marinette's plan might be able to save him from Chloe's claws.

"Oh my poor Adrien!" she sobbed. With a determined look, Chloe got up. "Have no fear, nurse Chloe is here!"

Adrien mentally groaned.

Where the heck was Marinette?

* * *

Ladybug grunted as she swung from rooftop to rooftop. She only hoped that once she got to the Akuma, the battle would end quickly and she can go back to take care of Adrien.

That being said, she also hoped that her phase one of her plan would work. She then ran across the rooftop and once she was at the edge, the heroine jumped down, falling towards the ground and landed on her feet.

Ladybug scanned the area before she heard a scream but the designer widened her eyes when she saw a monster that was seemingly made of ice going towards a young girl. Acting quickly, Marinette began to race and noticing there was a pole nearby, she hurriedly used her yoyo, swinging it upwards allowing the string to tie around the lamp.

The string pulled her upwards, racing towards the citizens and just in time, she swooped in, grabbing the girl who gave out a shocked gasp from the unexpected movement. Ladybug swiped her away just as the monster smashed its fist to the spot where the girl was just a minute ago.

The girl gasped, clutching the figure for dear life until Ladybug dropped her to safety.

The young one widened her eyes with happiness.

"Ladybug!" she exclaimed.

Marinette winked. "Hey, stay out of trouble, will you?"

She then swooped away so that she can deal with the monster that was freezing everything.

"Hey, it's time you learn that this Chat Noir's and _mine_ city!"

Ladybug ran towards the monster but unaware that there was a path of ice in front of her. She was too busy staring at the creature until at the last moment, her foot gave out, slipping on the ice which made her slide down until she awkwardly banged against a car at the side.

She grunted but quickly got up. Ladybug proceeded to run towards the monster who gave out a defying roar. At the right time, the heroine jumped in the air to perform a kick which smashed the creature in half, shattering the body like glass.

The pieces of ice tinkled down as Ladybug landed on the ground.

"Huh…not a bad entrance, if I do say myself. You have style, that I like." a voice drawled, instantly drawing Ladybug's attention.

"And who might you be?" Ladybug asked, staring at the figure.

The lady smirked, her cold eyes staring down at the heroine.

"You may call me Frozena. Pleased to meet you."

Her tone was anything but pleasant. She wore a dress that was made of ice and it went down up to her knees. Not surprising, her heels were also created out of ice and on the top of her head, stood a medium sized ice crown.

Ladybug placed on a thoughtful look, tapping her finger against her chin. "Huh, Frozena? That's actually not a bad name." she smirked.

Frozena sneered. "At least I'm not named after a _bug_." she jeered. "But yet again, it suits you. Because bugs do nothing other than pestering you!"

With that, Frozena released her icy powers, sending ice spikes towards Ladybug who miraculously dodged it by jumping backwards. The spikes of ice plunged towards the ground, creating a circle.

Ladybug threw her yoyo towards the villain but Frozen dodged it, stepping to the side.

"You think your yoyo would stop me?" she sneered. "That's pathetic. And this is what this city puts is trust in?" she laughed something awfully which made Ladybug clench her fists.

"A Ladybug and her yoyo. But don't worry. I'll be sure to tell the city that they will have a new hero."

"Over my dead body!" Ladybug exclaimed.

Frozena smirked. "As you wish."

And then, the ice lady created a wave out of ice which was sent hurdling towards the heroine who moved out of the way in order to not get hit. Deciding that this battle had gone long enough, Ladybug started to use her yoyo but Frozena was quicker and was able to spot Ladybug's next move.

"Oh no you don't!" she snarled.

With another release of her powers, the spikes of ice went towards Marinette. Unluckily, Mari didn't had the time to avoid the attack and the ice imprisoned her in a cage. Most of her body was encased with except her head. Marinette struggled to get loose but it was futile. Naturally, this earned a nasty laugh from Frozena and she prepared another attack, her hand forming an energy ball of ice.

"Say, goodbye Ladybug!" she said with madness as her eyes gleamed with insanity.

As Frozena was about to attack, an outline of purple appeared on her face.

" _ **Stop."**_

Confused, Frozena had somewhat lowered her powers. _Master?_

" _ **Retreat. I have some news for you."**_

 _But I have her! Do you not want me to destroy her?! I can kill her—_

" _ **Retreat. Now. That's an order." the voice snarled in her thought.**_

Confused and with a sense of outrage, Frozena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She lowered her hands, cancelling her powers. She then took a step back, gazing at Ladybug who also had an equal look of confused.

"I suppose you got lucky, Ladybug. But you better watch out. The next time you come, there won't be a story to tell." Frozena replied with a harsh tone. Like that, the icy villain disappeared in a cloud of icy smoke.

When she disappeared, the ice cage that had trapped Marinette had gone loose, dissolving into nothing more than water. She dropped to her knees, hugging herself from the coldness and she couldn't help but to stare at the sudden retreat from her icy foe.

It was really weird, indeed.

* * *

Chloe stared at the sick person that was currently lying in bed. By the looks of it, he looked like he wanted to go to sleep at any moment but naturally, Chloe wasn't even aware of it.

Poor Adrien.

"Ungh…'loe…I 'eed some issues." Adrien snivelled.

Chloe gave him a blank look. "What the heck are issues? Look, I know you got some issues but at least, for the sake of English, can you speak clearly?"

" _Issues._ " he tried again.

Naturally, it was futile.

And, Chloe gave a blank stare. "Your pillow needs more fluff?"

" _No_." Adrien spoke, stubbornly. "Issues—woah!"

A thump came from Adrien as he felt his pillow being snatched away from Chloe who was fixing it. She then placed the pillow back to its proper place before she removed the blanket. But that made it worse for the model.

He moaned, curling himself into a ball as he felt the unpleasant shivers going down in his body.

"Cold," he replied, moaning. "I need the blanket…"

And then she returned the blanket, giving out a sigh. "What else do you need?"

"'Issues."

Seeing the blank look, Adrien sighed knowing it was a hopeless case until he decided to do charades. He drew a rectangle box and in the air, he took out some "papers" and took it to his nose.

Chloe widened her eyes. "Oh! Tissues! You need tissues! Honestly, Adrien why didn't you say so from the start?"

Adrien sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Marinette entered the open window of the Agreste's mansion. As she was in mid-air, the familiar flash went and it transformed Mari back to her civilian form. Not a second too soon, Tikki went out of her earring and floated in air; like Mari, she also has a look of puzzle.

"Why did Frozena retreated like that? It doesn't make any sense." Tikki wondered.

Mari shrugged. "I don't know. But I bet that she is going to attack when I'm least vulnerable, most likely."

Tikki nodded. "I guess."

Marinette roamed the halls of the mansion and her thought, instantly went to Adrien, wondering how he was doing and if he's still alive from Chloe. For his sake and hers, he hoped that he is.

"Hey, you know what? How come Chat Noir didn't show up? He would always come, make some cheesy lines and then helps in defeating the villain." Tikki pulled Mari from her thought.

Mari blinked, her mind going back to the battle. There were no absolutely no signs of her partner.

"You know," Marinette frowned. "That's a good question. You think he's also sick?"

Tikki shrugged. "Maybe."

Once they reached the door, Marinette was about to tell Tikki to hide but then a voice grabbed their awareness and the girl pressed her ear against the door.

"Where the heck is Marinette?" a weak groan came.

That was Adrien, without a doubt.

"Hell, I should I know? I don't keep track of losing your girlfriends—"

 _Thunk._

"Ouch, that hurts Adrien!" the voice scowled.

Tikki tried not to squeak as she realized she had a pretty good of an idea of who that second voice belonged to.

Plagg.

That stupid Kwami.

Frowning, Mari told Tikki to hide and she nervously did so. The designer opened the door and just as she did, Plagg quickly went back to hiding.

"Adrien,"

The sick boy turned his head to the side and he couldn't help but to smile.

Thank God she was here. He didn't know how long he could put up with Chloe.

"Marinette!" Adrien exclaimed, cheerfully. A bit too cheerful.

"Who were you talking to?" she quizzed.

The model suddenly went pale and he coughed. "Er…I was talking to myself. I usually do that when I'm in like these situations. Heh."

"Alright…" Marinette gave a suspicious look while also a concerned one, wondering if Adrien was truly alright or if Chloe had gave him any medicine that made him go bonkers. "So uh…did Chloe by any chance give you any medicine?"

Adrien stared oddly at his classmate. "Uh, no why?"

"Just asking."

It took a minute to process as to why Marinette was asking. He frowned. "I'm not crazy, you know. Why, just ask my imaginative friend. His name is Plagg."

And suddenly, Marinette had even a bigger look of concern.

"Isn't that right, Plagg? I'm perfectly normal…" he paused. "Other than the fact that I'm sick."

" _Oh yes, Adrien. You're normal, alright_." Adrien's "friend" responded back.

"Er…right…well…um…I'm gonna go if you don't need anything. If you do, just give me a shout, alright?"

Adrien nodded.

"Uh, see you?"

And with that, Mari quickly dashed out.

 **Author's Note:** Poor Adrien XD but why, you may ask, did the villain retreat? Well, I guess you have to read on to find out! Toodles!


	5. This Means War

**Author's Note:** So, I'm sticking to the update like how I had done with my other Miraculous Ladybug story which is every Sunday and Wednesday. Anyways, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Bobnumber2 for following, reviewing and favoring the story. Thanks to Rose Tiger for reviewing the story. Thanks to Bml1997 for reviewing the story. Thanks to quaylacheers for reviewing, favoring and following the story. Thanks to Babbocat15 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Eadri for following the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for following and favoring the story.

* * *

Chapter 5: This Means War

Chloe frowned, sitting on the sofa of a living room as she went through the channels. She wanted to be alone with Adrien but no. She had Mari with her all because of _Natalie_ who _first_ appointed her.

Why didn't Natalie picked _her_? She was obviously the perfect choice to take care of Adrien who was now sleeping…again. Okay, maybe not being alone with Adrien in _this_ way but it was still worth it, she guessed.

Anything to get that little Miss sappy out of the picture.

Chloe rolled her eyes as a thought came to her mind. Now that she had mentioned about _her_ , she wondered where she had went yesterday. Mari _did_ went away for an awful long time. Eyes narrowed, the Mayor's daughter shut off the TV and headed for Mari's bedroom where she knew she would find her.

And Chloe was right.

There was Mari that seemed to be working on some sort of fashion design. Typical. The blonde peeked through the small crack of the open door. It seemed as though Mari was deeply concentrated onto her fashion and Chloe gave a glance to the other closed door and beyond that door was the sleeping Adrien.

Chloe grinned.

Oh she wouldn't want _anything_ to happen to Mari's fashion design. She seemed too _concentrated_ on it. Chloe suppose that she should just leave her alone and this made a grand opportunity to take care of Adrien all by herself and she would have _all_ of the credit.

Giggling, Chloe closed the door and walked towards Adrien's room where she opened the door.

She peeked through the small crack and smiled when the boy was awakened but wait.

What was _that_?

Chloe frowned. There, something sitting on the nightstand was small figure all in black, seemingly talking to Adrien. Curiously, Chloe widely opened the door, shouting out his name.

"Adrien!" she exclaimed. "What's that?!" she screeched.

Quickly as a lightning bolt, the strange said figure hurriedly zipped into Adrien's pocket hoping that was enough to question Chloe's sanity.

"What was what?" Adrien asked, innocently while mentally trying giving out ideas on how to strangle Plagg in different ways.

"There was something _beside_ you! I've seen it! I know I had!"

Adrien blinked, turning to the night table only to see that there was an innocent alarm clock that was showing the time.

"Uhm…it's just an alarm clock. There's no need to freak over that." Adrien replied, looking strangely at his classmate.

Chloe blinked, now feeling awfully confused. "But…I…but I saw a figure!"

"What's going on? Chloe?"

Chloe gave out a shriek of startle when a new voice came in. She jumped to the side and noticed a very confused Mari who was staring blankly at Chloe.

"Oh it's you." she scowled. "What do you want, _peasant_?"

Mari narrowed her eyes. "I heard screaming and I simply came over here to check it out. I mean I'm only worried for Adrien—it's not like it would be a dreadful thing if something terribly had happened to you, Chloe dearie." Mari replied, dryly as she flashed her a smile.

Chloe growled, clenching her fists in anger. That brat.

"It was probably just your imagination to stir up a problem—not that it is new or anything." Mari smirked at the angered face Chloe who was about to let out a rage of yell.

"Now…since you're done playing, you may go now. _I'll_ take it from here, okay?" Mari flashed another smile before Chloe, with hidden rage, marched out of the bedroom and Mari closed the door.

When she did, Chloe glanced back.

"This means _war_." she snarled.

* * *

Marinette helped Adrien as needed. It was a simple task, really and it _should_ be simple but why was it so hard?

Chloe, that's why.

And also add that to the fact where she has to fight the evil villain who had awfully gone quiet…which added even more curiosity to the fellow Heroine. Mari gave a glance at the cup and noticed that it was empty.

"I'm going to refill your water. Do you want anything else?" she asked, getting up to retrieve the said item.

"Maybe some tea." he snivelled. Mari nodded.

Once she grabbed the tea, the designer closed the door but failed to see the threats that were looming towards her. As she walked further away from Adrien's room, she couldn't help but to notice that there was something off about this specific hall. Having enough of it, Mari placed the glass on a nearby table and turned her head around to stare at the empty hallway.

Nothing too suspicious about that.

All the hallways were empty, she observed. So, why was this particular hall made her so edgy?

 _Alright, Marinette. It's nothing. You're a Ladybug, for crying out loud and you're_ scared _of a simple noise? Ha, it's probably just a rat or something. I wonder how Chloe would take it if I put it on her bed when she wakes up?_ Mari thought with amuse.

But as Mari took another step, an object started to whiz by heading straight for Marinette. The girl turned around only to get a blow in the stomach, sending her to the storage room and crashed into the items.

"Ha! I got you!" a laughing voice was heard.

Mari groaned as the mop fell down her while she was on the top of the bucket.

Dazed, the designer barely got a glimpse at the figure who cackled.

"Chloe?"

"You're not so bright, are you now?" she sneered.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it simple? I'm getting _you_ out of the picture!" Chloe snarled. "Let's see how you can take care of Adrien when you're inside the storage!"

With that, Chloe slammed the door closed just as Marinette scrambled up and raced towards the door.

"Chloe! Open the door!" she shouted, trying to open it but found unable to do so as the doorknob was locked and secured by a broomstick that was across the door. "Chloe!" the knob was rattled once again.

Frustrated, Marinette slammed herself against the door. "That damn Chloe. I better rethink my thought with the rats. She better hope that I don't put rat poison." she muttered, darkly.

"Mari!"

"No, Tikki! She's making my job harder than it needs to be and I can't _take_ it anymore!" she yelled. She growled. "This means _war_!"

Tikki sweat-dropped and looked at the current situation. "Uh, that sounds… _great_ and all but how are you gonna get out? You get can't out in that state."

It was then that Marinette had an idea.

"You're right." Mari replied, confusing Tikki even more. "But Ladybug can."

Tikki widened her eyes as she refused. "No. Absolutely _no_. Mari, I refuse!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

In a flash, she was changed into her alter ego. With a powerful kick, the door was broke opened, sending the half broomstick to the floor.

 _Now to pay back._ Marinette thought.

* * *

Chloe chuckled evilly as she went into the kitchen to refill the glass then followed the oh so familiar route that would lead to Adrien. Since Marinette is now had been taken care of, she has Adrien all to herself.

No one would come her way.

Whistling, Chloe wasn't even aware that there was a figure hanging on what it seemed a rope.

"Hello there."

Chloe shrieked, startled and began falling backwards, dropping the glass of water. But before the glass could even break, the newcomer caught it just before it struck the ground.

But for Chloe…not so much.

"Who…wha?" Chloe looked up and gasped when she saw who it was. She instantly jumped right back up, eyes filled with delight. "Ladybug! You here! I can't believe you're here!" she squealed.

"You better believe it."

If there's one thing, seeing Ladybug in person was Chloe's weakness.

Chloe babbled, not caring why she was here. "Ooo! Ooo! Can I have your autograph?! Pleaseeee!? Pretty please with cherry on top?! Pleaseeeeeeeee?"

Marinette made a deflated face. If there's one thing about being a superhero, it's that you have to rescue everyone…even the your most hated enemies such as Chloe.

"Fine."

Chloe squealed with joy which made Ladybug flinch from the loudness. In a flash, Chloe took out her notepad and pencil where Mari reluctantly took it.

"Please make it out…" and Chloe ranted on for a good ten minutes and it went on and on until Mari's hand was sore. She was happy when the girl had finally stopped talking because it was really draining out her ears and didn't think they would survive another sound from Chloe.

" _Here_ you go." and naturally, Mari was more than happy to give the notepad back to her.

Of course, this earned a great big squeal from the Mayor's daughter and Mari was sure she was going to have a headache the next day.

"Now, might I ask what are you doing here?" Ladybug asked.

"Oh it's simple. I'm here to take care of Adrien—poor thing had gotten sick." Chloe said.

"Uh-huh and wasn't there _another person_ supposed to help you with such task?"

Chloe paused, opening and closing her mouth several times which earned Ladybug to smirk inwardly.

"Er…no. What say that?" Chloe asked, nervously.

"Because I heard news that Adrien was sick and the one that was _supposed_ to take care of him was Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Now… _where_ is she?"

Chloe shifted awkwardly, her eyes averting to the hall now and then. "Uh…sorry, I've got to go! This glass won't be delivered by itself you know! Hehe."

Chloe took the glass from Ladybug's hand and zipped away from her. "Bye!"

This only caused Marinette fume with irritation. As the girl ran across the hall, Mari narrowed her eyes.

 _Alright, Chloe. You've asked for it._

* * *

"Adrien, I'm here—ack!" Chloe exclaimed, nearly losing her balance but caught herself. There she was, standing beside the Adrien's bed with an irritated look across her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Marinette," Chloe pursed her lips. "Fancy meeting you here."

" _You_!"

"Me."

" _You_ locked me in a storage room to prevent _me_ taking care of Adrien when _I'm_ supposed to be the one to do the task!" Mari exclaimed, furiously.

"Aw, such a pity." Chloe mocked her. Mari glared daggers at the girl as she walked towards the nightstand where the tea was. She frowned when she placed the glass next to it.

Before the blonde girl could even speak to Adrien, she suddenly felt herself being dragged away by the back of her shirt.

"A word. _Now_." Marinette fumed, marching towards the door. Once the door was closed, Plagg came out.

"Sheesh, all of this commotion just to take care of you. Girls are one strange species. That's why you fall in love with cheese. With cheese, there's no trouble at all!"

"Ugh, shut up Plagg."

* * *

"You!" Marinette exclaimed. "Here I was, taking on the job to take care of Adrien then _you_ had to come along and make my life miserable! Why are you here, I don't know but you can get out. You're not on duty to take care of Adrien!"

"You don't _own_ him, you know." Chloe sneered.

"I can say the same!"

Chloe quirked an eyebrow as Marinette tried not to strangle her right here and there.

"Everything would've been fine if _you_ didn't came along! I wanted some time alone with _Adrien_ but no! There's you!"

"Ha! I can say the same!" Chloe spat.

" _Natalie_ appointed _me_ for this task!" Mari argued.

"Oh poo. If you can't handle the competition, then might as well give up, pufferfish."

Mari twitched an eyebrow, fists clenched in fury. "Maneater!"

"Twit!"

"Annoyance!"

"Brat!"

And the insults seems to be going on back and forth until Marinette grabbed a oh so conveniently broom that was placed in the hall; Chloe also did the same thing.

"I'm warning you, Chloe. This is my turf. You get off."

"Not if you turn in your apron first." Chloe snarled.

And there goes the battle of screeching, yelling, banging…you name it. Chloe lunged at Marinette who moved out of the way until Chloe actually managed to perform a great kick which struck at Marinette causing her fly backwards, crashing into a table.

Meanwhile, inside the bedroom, Adrien stopped talking and suddenly wore a worried look since the two of them had heard the loud _crash_.

"What is going on out there? World War three?" Plagg asked.

"I don't even want to know."

And back to the fighting, there were some blocking that were made by the brooms so that the girls wouldn't get hit by each other's attacks. And then, the two ran towards each other, giving out a charged yell but that only resulted them having their brooms clash against each other, their fury faces all but glared at one another.

"You know, out of all this, there's something where we _both_ can agree on." Marinette started.

"Yeah." Chloe bared her teeth. "This…"

"Means…"

" _ **War.**_ " both of them said at once.

 **Author's Note: ** Oh dear…things are getting slightly out of control…okay, maybe already out of control…if only Chloe had left Mari alone then maybe things wouldn't have…What will happen next? Will Adrien and his mansion survive? Find out!


	6. The Villain Strikes Part 2

**Author's Note:** Sooo we're having a rainy weather but tomorrow we're not…anyways, we will see some action in this chapter too ^^ let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Bml1997 for reviewing the story. Thanks to quaylacheers for reviewing the story. Thanks to Babbocat15 for reviewing the story. Thanks to LilyTheNinjaGirl for reviewing and following the story. Thanks to kris potter for favoring the story.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Villain Strikes Part 2

Mari gave an irritated look as she leaned against the door, arms crossed. So far, that little pritzy pain in the butt wouldn't leave her alone and it was irritating her to the point where she would want to throw her off the building and say it was an accident.

She would've thought that by transforming into Ladybug, it would've knocked some sense into her but no. It only _pursued_ her.

"Mari, you shouldn't stoop so low to her level." Tikki replied, peeking out of her purse. "You're better than that. That's why you're Ladybug." she smiled.

Marinette smiled. "I know but I can't help it. _I_ was supposed to take care of Adrien _only._ Not her. I can't get anything done when she's here." she groaned. "Tikki, what am I supposed to do?"

"Well…do what you _can_ do… not what others _expect_ you to do." Tikki responded. "Then you will be even more…miraculous!" she giggled.

The designer smiled softly, patting her Kwami. "Thanks, Tikki."

And the little Kwami went back to hiding as the designer pushed the doors open.

"Adrien?" Mari called out. He turned his head to the side and smiled weakly.

"Hey."

Mari timidly gave a "hi" back. "Just wondering if you need anything?"

Adrien looked around himself before shrugging. "I think I'm fine." he sniffed. "Although maybe another box of 'issues…"

Seemingly knowing what he spoke, Mari nodded. She then went to feel his forehead which was still slightly burning up.

"I'll also get you a cloth."

The girl then exited out of the door to grab the items…even the box of 'issues…whatever that is but Mari has a hunch that he was referring to tissues.

* * *

Chloe paced back and forth, giving out a huff of angry. That little brat always has to ruin her plans, even if she was alone with Adrien. She was furious, to say the least. But as the daughter of the Mayor, she has to pull some strings…even if it's beyond her standards.

She needs to get the little vixen out of the picture.

Huffing, Chloe flopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV. As she browsed through the channels, there was one where it captured her attention.

"… _the villain that calls herself Frozena had returned to the streets of Paris to cause havoc and we urge the citizens to stay home until we are in contact with Ladybug and Chat Noir who have not yet appeared. Questions made most people to wonder where they are now."_ the reporter said.

The girl gave on a thoughtful look. Frozena is still on a rampage…which is strange since she thought the two heroes had taken care of her; they always do. So what was it so different of this time that they couldn't take care of the icy villain?

Chloe made an evil grin as an idea was formed into her head.

Time to pull some strings. Smirking, Chloe waltzed out of the room but only went back in when she saw Marinette climbing up the stairs. This only made her grin grew wider.

When the coast was clear, Chloe ran out of the room and out to the entrance. She got some things to do.

Meanwhile, Marinette reached the door of Adrien, knocked then entered in.

"Adrien? Oh, good. You're awake. I thought you might've slept." Marinette responded, handing him the box of tissues for which he was very grateful.

According to Chloe, he wasn't so great with charades and here was Marinette, knowing _exactly_ what he needed…

So, that being said, Adrien didn't see what the problem was.

He shrugged the thought nevertheless.

"No…I think I've slept enough." Adrien replied. "When you're sick, there isn't much to do…other than watching TV."

Marinette glanced at the large screen but suddenly felt her body be paralyzed. "Wha?" she gasped, dropping the box.

"… _the police force are doing their best to not let Paris be a winter wonderland. Once again, we urge the citizens to stay out of the harm's way…"_

"Mari? Marinette?" Adrien asked, concerned of his classmate.

"I…uh…I've got to go." she stammered before making a run out the door.

"Wait!"

Too late since Mari closed the door. Adrien sighed.

"I don't get it. Why does she keep running away?" he wondered.

Plagg shrugged. "It's simple. You can gain the girls but you can't keep worth of them." he laughed which made Adrien scowl.

The boy then grabbed an empty box of tissue and dumped the hole onto Plagg who was captured.

"ADRIEN!?" Plagg shouted, trying to get out of the box. "ADRIEENNNNN! LET ME OUTTA HEREEEEEEE!"

* * *

Marinette ran down the streets to where the danger was. She exceeded the reporter's warning about staying at home; she needed to get out there. On the streets.

Oh, if only she had known about this sooner.

The designer halted in her tracks. "Tikki, spots on!"

In a pink flash, she was transformed into Ladybug. She then used her yoyo to quickly get to the closest spot so she can meet up with the villain.

"Die! You pests!" Frozena snarled, sending out its icy spikes.

"Hey you. Yeah, you. The one who's talking to herself."

Frozena looked around and glanced up to see the familiar heroine who was standing on the rooftop of the store.

"Ah, Ladybug. I see you decided to come out and play even if your dear partner isn't here."

Ladybug narrowed her eyes, taking out her yoyo twirling it to the side. "If you even _dared_ touch him, you'll be answering to my fists!"

Frozena sneered. "Aww, how cute." she drawled. "But you see…I only came here to talk. Not to fight."

Ladybug , with eyes still narrowed, started to lower the spin on her yoyo. "About…?"

Sensing that her curiosity had risen, she continued. "You see, a citizen had decided to come up to me and…oh I don't know how to put this." she muttered, trying to recall exactly what she had said to her. "She said if you could help me find this girl, Marinette then everything would be swell. Said something about having her out of the picture—for what reason, I don't know." Frozena shrugged. "And as if I don't have something better to do." she muttered.

And while she was listening, Marinette couldn't help but to drop her jaw with shock and disbelief. Great. Not only does she have to deal with _her_ but she has to deal at the fact that this…villain is after _her_. And she has a hunch that _Chloe_ was behind this.

She simply can't stand competition.

Marinette scowled. "Uh…does this _citizen_ happen to have blonde hair, with evil look, annoying attitude _and_ is the daughter of the Mayor?"

"Yes!" Frozena exclaimed. "But I simply forgotten her name—I wasn't really paying attention to her. I mean, _who would_? Now, if you could just simply point me to the direction of where this Marinette is, everything would go fine—we can even avoid this fight."

Marinette's scowl deepened, resuming spinning her yoyo. " _No_."

"I—"Frozena blinked, staring at her. "No? You say no?"

"Exactly that. I'm not about to put some citizen's life in danger all because of that wretch wanting to get rid of her. Sorry but like every other villain, you're going down." Ladybug growled, preparing to attack.

Frozena's smile faltered, turning into a dark frown. "Pity. I thought you would agree but as they say…once a do-gooder, _always_ a do-gooder and you're about to go down in history!" she screamed, finally releasing her power that was building up.

At the right moment, Ladybug jumped in the air to avoid the streaks of spikes that went towards her. The spikes touched the pole, freezing as the spotted heroine landed back on the rooftop. Now that Frozena had mentioned, Mari hadn't saw Chloe in the past twenty minutes. Guess she could say now she knew where she went.

It's time to show this villain that while there were heroes in the city, they do _not_ have the right to attack it.

"And you're about to be purified!" Ladybug proclaimed, running towards her.

She leaped off the rooftop, flinging her yoyo but it proved to be futile since the adversary released her ice streaks, freezing the object which had dropped to the ground.

Ladybug stared at her frozen yoyo which earned a nasty laugh from the enemy.

"What are you going to do _now_ , Ladybug?" she taunted. "Without your yoyo, you're powerless."

Ladybug shot her a look. "I'm _not_ powerless!"

The heroine ran towards her but Frozena simply smirked and she made a shield across her. When the time was right, Ladybug jumped in the air to perform a kick and as a result, the kick smashed through the icy shield shattering it like glass and Frozena was knocked backwards, falling to the floor.

"No, my shield!" she howled.

"I'm still powerless, am I?" Ladybug sneered.

Eyes wide, her frantic eyes stared at the broken pieces before a look of hatred was washed over her face.

"You! You will pay for this!" she snarled. And like that, frozen with rage, the villain disappeared in the icy blue smoke.

Ladybug stared at the empty spot before letting out a sigh, picking up the yoyo.

"Tikki, come out." in a weak flash, she went back to her civilian form and the Kwami fell on the palms of her hands.

"You okay?" Tikki replied, quietly.

"I guess so. I'm just worried where that villain disappeared now. Why would Chloe send her to find me?" she wondered.

Tikki shook her head, for once not having an answer. "I don't know, Marinette. I don't know."

Sensing that the silence was going to fall, Marinette began walking. "Come on. Let's get back to Adrien."

As the two walked, Tikki couldn't help but to wonder. This was the second time Chat Noir didn't show up. Where was he? She knew that he had Plagg but Plagg had never told who Chat Noir actually was because of safety.

"Marinette…have you ever wondered how come Chat Noir didn't showed up? This was his second time." the Kwami observed.

Marinette slightly widened her eyes as she went back to the previous fight. Sure, at first, Mari thought of nothing of Chat Noir's disappearance but then after this battle, she started to wonder.

"I did too…" she answered. "Do you think he got sick?"

Tikki frowned. "I suppose. But isn't Adrien _also_ sick? And remember the time when you went looking for him but he was gone and at the same time, Chat Noir was gone too?"

Marinette stopped walking, registering all the information Tikki had said. "You know…" the two stopped talking before Mari gave a sharp look at the Kwami with wide eyes.

"No way." she breathed. "No freakin way!" she screamed. "Please don't tell me that it's true!"

"Mari—"

"It can't be true!" Mari exclaimed. "This could ruin everything! Everything of what we have up to now!"

"Marinette."

"No, Tikki! If Adrien _is_ Chat Noir then help me so, I'm going to _murder_ someone!"

"MARINETTE! GET A GRIP! I was only SUGGESTING! I didn't actually _thought_ that Chat Noir is Adrien! Don't make assumptions! Besides, if you really want to know, then why don't you ask Adrien yourself?"

Marinette blinked. "You know…I'm going to do that right now!"

 _If Adrien really is Chat Noir, things wouldn't be the same_. Mari thought as she ran.

* * *

Frozena ran away from the scene until she found an alleyway and went to that direction, hiding herself and to catch her breath.

" _ **Just where do you think**_ you're _**going young lady? You were given specific orders to grab the Miraculouses! Not to run away!"**_ the Master's voice screamed in her head.

 _Sorry, Master. She had the upper hand regardless of not having her yoyo. I—_

" _ **I don't accept failures. If you don't get a grip on yourself, then I'll be**_ forced _**to take away your powers! I will give you one more chance, Frozena! Make me proud or lose yourself forever!"**_

And the purple outline vanished, leaving Frozena in her thoughts. She sighed, bitterly as she went back to her previous battle with Ladybug. Somehow it doesn't seem fair. She has it all.

Frozena walked out of the alley only to glance up. There, in the distance, the large mansion stood out of everything else. The tall towering walls that were supporting the large structure stood proudly in the view. After studying it, Frozena got an idea and with that, she gave out a nasty smile.

 _Time to make my debutante._

* * *

Marinette swung open the two front doors and raced up the stairs without stopping. Sure, they were odd glances from the butler but she shrugged them off as she didn't even paid attention to them.

Once she reached her destination, she swung the doors open with force which jolted Adrien, turning his head to the side.

"Mari—"

Unexpectedly, Adrien saw a blur and he leaned back as he found himself staring closely at the blue orbs that were staring back at him.

"Uh—"

"Are you Chat Noir?" she blurted out, unaware that she was on top of him.

Adrien, for a moment, widened his eyes until he quickly regained himself back. For a second, he lost control of himself. That totally threw him off-guard and he stared back at the desperate blue eyes that were searching his own and for a minute, he was lost in them.

 _Are you Chat Noir?_

The question snapped him back to reality as she was still waiting for an answer. He shook his head. He had to lie.

"No. No, I'm not. Besides, I can't even do half the stuff _he_ can." Adrien answered.

It was as though time had frozen itself since it was taking forever for Mari to response and he was still dreading of what she has to say. She was searching him…searching his eyes for either the lie or for the truth because after all, your eyes can't tell lies.

Only your voice.

After a minute or so, Marinette let out a sigh but to Adrien, it felt like a sigh of…relief? He was confused, needless to say.

"Oh…uh, okay…that's um...heh. Sorry." Mari replied, sheepishly finally unpinning her arms from the boy's arms as she put her hand around her neck, stammering.

Awkward silence. Adrien cleared his throat.

Marinette seemed to take a hint as she looked down and suddenly had her face go beet red from embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh! I—uh—um…I'm so sorry!" she stammered, quickly scrambling away and got off the bed. "I…uh…need to go…uhm…bye!"

And then she zoomed off which left a puzzled Adrien. Once it was safe, Plagg flew out.

"What was _that_ all about?" he asked, confused. "It almost seemed as though she was glad that you "aren't" Chat Noir."

Adrien glanced at the closed door, being deep in thought.

He was very confused indeed.

 **Author's Note:** And cut! Even though I had trouble with this chapter, I guess it was alright. So, the villain's back only to disappear again but then found a new plan. And then Mari nearly figured out the real identity of Adrien only to have Adrien "lie" to her and then a whole bunch of mess had happened…a person can only handle so much before they break down…/sigh/ well, what will happen next? Find out!


	7. Food Fight

**Author's Note: ** Okay, so after reading some rumors here and there, when EXACTLY is season 2 of ML coming out? Like some people say it's this year, some people say it's next year…WHERE'S THE PROOF?! If the proof is found, I would love you forever…that being said, I'm releasing my version of ML season 2 when the original ML season 2 is coming out. Also, they said that they will have Christmas and Halloween specials too so I'm wondering if I should do the same thing? Let me know, thanks! Let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to PawPrint05 for following the story. Thanks to jjgirl426 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to Dramatic1326 for following the story. Thanks to Liliy TheSingPrincess for following the story. Thanks to Yoko89 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to hv13 (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to Bml1997 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Hellman76 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Crazygirl2030 for favoring the story. Thanks to Comiciner for favoring and following the story. Thanks to gemini's cowgirl for following the story. Thanks to Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to shiawase shika for following and favoring the story. Thanks to Smartass-No. 1 for favoring the story. Thanks to Babbocat15 for reviewing the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story.

 **Responses:**

Rose Tiger: Yes but the Villain Strikes will be in three parts.

* * *

Chapter 7: Food Fight

Adrien felt even worse the following days. His body had suddenly gone high up and he feels as though he was in a Sahara desert. Just by the thought of mentioning the desert instantly reminded him of the time where he and Nino had to do a project based on the Sahara desert.

It was brutal. The two were very glad once they had finished the project. It was such a huge relief especially to Adrien since he had keep on making up excuses for him to leave in order to transform into Chat Noir whenever there was an Akuma attack.

That part wasn't so fun; it left Nino suspicious needless to say.

There was this one time where he had to have an excuse for being so late to Nino. His excuse was "being lost in the mansion". Now _that_ had left Nino being puzzled forever. In fact, he still believes that Nino is still hopelessly confused over that excuse.

Adrien coughed, trying to get some air into his lungs since he would often feel as though his airway suddenly got cut off.

He glanced over to the tissue box that was thrown to the side; he reluctantly had to release Plagg simply because he couldn't risk Chloe or Mari to have him being discovered. So, the small black Kwami was hiding out in the pocket of his vest jacket, chilling like a cool cat.

Literally.

While Adrien here was dying…

He hadn't felt like this since he was kid who just had chicken pox. Now _that_ was awful.

The poor boy heard the door opening and he wearily turned his head to the side to see Marinette who was peering. He was honestly relieved that it was her. He didn't know just how long he could have dealt when Chloe was around.

Sometimes he had wondered why Chloe was even here in the first place even _though_ she had said that she had "pulled some strings" with Natalie. But…

That phrase could mean _many, many_ things.

"Adrien?" the gentle voice of his classmate rang out, breaking him out from his long chain of thoughts.

"I'm still somewhat alive." he snivelled.

Marinette gave a soft smile at her crush. She was surprised over the past few days, just how long she had grown to be comfortable around him. Sure, she still stammers a lot but not as much as before.

"Do you need anything else?" Mari asked, crossing one of her hand over the other one.

Adrien sniffed. Right now, his stomach felt like there were a ton of bricks that were dropped inside his stomach.

Perhaps some chicken soup would help.

"Chicken soup, I think would be the best option." Adrien answered.

Marinette nodded. "Alright."

Marinette exited out of the bedroom only to have just notice that Chloe was leaning against the wall with one foot up on the wall, arms crossed.

"Well, hello there _Marinette_." Chloe drawled.

Mari let out an irritated sigh.

" _Hi_ , Chloe." she said, bitterly. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much. Just merely came here to check up on my Adrienkins. What does he want?" the blonde pried. "I know he wants something."

Marinette hesitated, deciding whether or not she should tell the Wicked Witch of the East. But seeing as chicken soup is required to be made into the _kitchen_ , Mari knew that Chloe has little experience and therefore, doesn't know how to cook a dinner if her life depended on it.

Smiling slyly, she decided to have some fun.

"Why, yes, he did. He wanted some Chicken soup— _homemade_. Meaning not being bought from the store." Mari replied, grinning as she saw Chloe fidgeting a little.

Ah ha! Mari got her.

"Uh…er…uhm…homemade?" she squeaked. "Ah…um…you know, I'm feeling generous today and so here you go! I take this task on _you_! Happy making!" Chloe blurted it out and she was about to run off until Mari grabbed her arm.

"Uh, sorry not so fast. You see, making Chicken soup requires _two_ people. It can get…very messy if not handled properly." Mari replied, lying smoothly. "So, I need a supervisor to make _sure_ the soup is properly cooked."

Chloe nervously glanced around.

"Besides, I'm sure the two of us would do wonderfully."

 _No, not really._ Mari thought.

"And I'm sure you don't want to disappoint Adrien, now would you?" the sly smile stretched even wider.

Chloe twitched but then moaned, placing her hand over her face dramatically. "Alright, _alright_ ," she said, exasperatedly. "I'll do it." she muttered.

"Great! See you in the kitchen." Mari spoke, skipping down the hall as she couldn't help but to snicker at her idea.

Oh, she was _so_ going to enjoy this.

* * *

"Is this everything?" Chloe asked, placing the pot on the stove.

"Yeap." Marinette replied. She then grabbed her bandana and wrapped it around her forehead. "Let's get ready." she replied, determinedly as she rolled up her sleeves.

Mari glanced over to the side. "You grab that chicken?"

"Ugh…yes." Chloe replied as she pinched the side of the chicken leg as though she was afraid that the chicken was alive. Mari rolled her eyes as she quickly placed the chicken in the half-filled water pot.

"Now what?"

Mari gave a glance. "Have you actually _never_ cooked Chicken soup?"

Chloe scoffed. "Look, kid. I don't _do_ anything around the kitchen. All my servants do it."

Mari sighed. This had been proven that it would be difficult.

Difficult, indeed.

Mari just hoped that Frozena wouldn't make an appearance.

"In the meantime, I'm sure you could put the celery leaves in the pot. You know what it is, right?"

" _Yes_." Chloe snatched the three celeries and started her task. The two had gotten very bored when they had to wait thirty to forty minutes in order for the chicken to cook thoroughly.

The two were sitting on the chairs casually though Marinette was trying not to doze off as she couldn't risk Chloe messing it up. But having a small nap seems so tempting…

With her side of the face on her hand, Mari felt her eyes drooping with fatigue. She tried to keep herself awake as the time for the chicken was almost up but he couldn't.

And so, she let the sleep overtake her. Just as she had started to fall asleep, she was rudely awakened by a rough shake that literally snapped her out of it.

"Marinette! Wake up!" a sharp voice exclaimed. "I think the chicken's done! MARINETTE!" she screeched.

From the loud screech, it instantly jolted the designer up. "I'm awake!" she cried out.

Chloe huffed. "Yeah, sure whatever. Let's just get this done. How long does it take Chicken soup to be done?"

"Oh…about two hours."

"WHAT?!"

Marinette rolled her eyes, walking towards the pot.

"You mean, I have to be here for TWO HOURS with you…just to MAKE Chicken soup?" Chloe complained.

Mari scowled. "Just shut up and get to work."

Chloe huffed angrily as she reluctantly waited for the next task. As the two worked, Marinette opened the jar and her face had fallen.

"Uh oh. We're running out of Chicken Broth. I'll have to run to the store."

This suddenly made Chloe panic.

"Can't I go? Just tell me the brand and whatever and I'll go. You can cut vegetables and stuff."

Mari shook her head. "No. I need you here to take care of the chicken for later. Don't worry; I'll be back within five minutes."

"Wait, but Mari—"

Chloe suddenly felt nervous as she watched Mari walking out of sight and she stared at the innocent chicken.

"Heh…what's cooking?"

* * *

Mari panted as she ran down the store. She didn't want to be out for too long as she feared for the kitchen's safety. And well…Chloe, perhaps but she was known for messing things up, anyway.

"Mari, are you sure leaving her was the best choice?" Tikki asked, flying beside her.

"No. But I have to." she answered. As she continued to run, she couldn't help but to think.

What if she burned it? What if the kitchen was a mess? What if she set the _kitchen_ on fire?

It didn't really helped her when a few seconds later a loud wailing sound came from a zooming fire truck. This only increased Mari's heartbeat.

Did Chloe already ruin the kitchen?

"Ahh…I'm sure that truck wasn't headed for the Agreste mansion or otherwise we would've heard it in the news already." Tikki replied, trying to reassure her.

"Uhm…I suppose so."

Marinette entered the store and stared at it with wide eyes before bringing herself back to reality for why she was here.

The Chicken broth. Moving on.

And then, it took a few seconds to collect the broth but it took half an hour just to buy only _one item._ The minute she reached the line-up, it was _huge_.

"I'm going to be here forever." Mari whispered, furiously.

Tikki laughed sheepishly. "I'm sure it would past by a breeze…? Hehe…"

"Tikki, you're _not_ helping."

As she impatiently waited for her turn, thoughts ran through her head. What if she messed up the chicken? What if the kitchen was burned by the time she got there? What if everything was a complete _disaster_? She thought of Adrien who was still lying on the bed, sick.

What if the fire was going rapidly and poor Adrien couldn't escape in time? Mari would've died if that had happened and all because Ladybug couldn't save him just because she didn't know where her partner in crime was.

What if…what if.

 _Stop, Marinette._

There are still butlers and maids around the mansion so they're bound to go down to the kitchen to see what's up. Right?

"Excuse me, miss?"

She suddenly found out that the cashier person had just been trying to call her for the past few minutes.

"Ah, sorry. Sorry. Been lost in thought." she apologized, handing the item. After the employer scanned it, Mari paid for it, said her thanks and quickly rushed out the store where…

She had seen another fire truck.

"Tikki!" Mari wailed.

"I'm _sure_ it's not going to the Agreste mansion." Tikki replied, dismissing it.

"I'm not taking any chances."

With that, the girl started to run at full speed ahead, not stopping for anything until she had reached the mansion. When the large house was there, she quickly increased her speed, ran down the hall and opened the kitchen doors.

"Is the kitchen on fire?!" Mari exclaimed, panicked.

Chloe quirked an eyebrow before she realized what she meant. She scowled. " _No_. The Chicken is perfectly safe. Not _burnt_."

And Mari leaned against the door, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

After regaining herself back, the hidden hero walked back to the stove. "Alright, let's get back to work."

An hour or so later, the two were finally much to each other's relief. They didn't know just how long they could stand each other any longer. And so came the testing. Marinette placed a few parsleys into the soup just for flavor before she grabbed the ladle to test the soup.

"Well? How did we do?" Chloe asked. To tell the truth, she was actually curious too…

And Marinette sipped the liquid only to make a face as though she had eaten something bitter.

"Uh…it's too…salty." she replied, at last. "How _much_ did you put the salt?"

Chloe shrugged. "I think it was…five teaspoons?"

Marinette gave her a stun look. "FIVE?" she thundered. "We only need _two_ teaspoons!" she yelled.

Chloe scowled. "Put a sock in it. We can dissolute it with water."

"But then _that_ would completely ruin the taste! Add too much water and it will lose the flavor."

"Add less and you can taste the salt. You see? This is _exactly why_ I refused to let you leave the kitchen." Chloe muttered, angrily. "Why don't we start over? This time, you're in charge of everything."

Marinette sighed. "It would take too long. And you would have to go get the ingredients. We don't have chicken."

Chloe quirked an eyebrow. "By all means, go ahead. As if _you_ can cook the best soup."

"I know a lot more than you do!" Marinette shot back. "So _yes_ I know how to cook a better one!"

"I'll bet! Your soup probably tastes like a dead cat!" Chloe exclaimed.

"You know _what I think_ of your chicken soup? Like this!" Marinette replied, grabbing a powder of flour and threw it at Chloe's face.

Chloe gasped, coughing at the powder that went in her mouth. "Why you…" she then practically grabbed a _whole bag_ of flour and dumped it completely on Marinette so that she literally looked like a snowman.

Mari coughed.

"Take a load of this!" Mari yelled, angrily. There were times where she can keep her cool around Chloe but there were also times where she would lose it…such as now.

The designer grabbed a small cup of noodles that were left out and threw it on Chloe so that her hair now looked something like a ragged doll's hair.

"You little—"

And Chloe grabbed a cup of water and dunked it on Marinette. Pretty soon, the two were involved in a…

Food fight.

There were splatters of food being thrown in the air, all soaking both the girls from head to toe, making them unrecognizable.

"You can't cook to save your own life even if it depended on it!" Mari screamed, throwing another content of food towards Chloe.

Meanwhile, the chief of the kitchen hummed, walking happily towards the kitchen. Two hours had been long passed by and surely the girls were up. He had rested wonderfully and he couldn't wait to go back to his lovely place.

The minute he opened the door, however, something splattered on his face unexpectedly. Being frozen, the chief shook himself before cleaning the contents of the food but only to have wished that he didn't.

The kitchen was an utter mess. It practically looked like cyclone came in.

Twitching furiously, the chief did nothing other than letting himself out a good scream.

"ARRETER LE DUEL!" he roared.

His automatically made the two girls freeze within their tracks. They all stared with wide eyes at the raging chief that honestly looked like a bull right now.

"C'est impossible!" he exclaimed with fury. "What iz happening?! I leave you two alone and you decide to go on a war mode, non?! An explanation. NOW!"

Marinette found herself staring at the floor while Chloe examine her fingernails.

"Uh…I…uh…" Marinette stammered.

"She started it all, Gaston!" Chloe blurted it out, pointing at the jaw-slacked Mari.

" _Excuse me_?!" Mari raged.

"I told her that she shouldn't add extra salt because it was already good enough but _no_ , she _had_ to go and add more! And now, the soup is ruined." Chloe replied, sobbing dramatically while Mari tried not to strangle her right here and then.

 _Focus, girl_. Mari thought as she gritted her teeth.

Meanwhile, Gaston tightened his jaw. "Really?" he asked although it felt like he didn't even believe this girl's story.

"Oh, oui Monsieur! It's dreadful!" she sobbed.

"And this soup of chicken was for Monsieur Adrien, no?"

Chloe nodded. "To pay for the price, I think Marinette should clean the whole kitchen, yes?" she batted her eyelashes as Mari dropped her jaw with disbelief.

"Ah, _yes_ but I think her _partner_ should also _clean it up_!" Chloe nodded until she widened her eyes at the last sentence outraged.

"Me?!" she exclaimed, furiously. "Me doing the servant's stuff? Uh, no thank you. I've experienced servant asks for a lifetime so if you don't mind, I think I will pass."

Chloe began walking towards the door but Gaston stopped her, a sly smile stretching on his face.

"Ah, but I think you should get more _experience_ , _non_?" Gaston replied, grinning as he brought the broom into the view. "The two of you will not leave this kitchen until it is _cleaned_! Comprenez vous?"

Chloe stared helplessly as the broom was placed on her hands. "But—but—but—I can't! You can't leave me like this! This is servant's stuff! Ooo when my father hears about this, he will sue you! You hear me! He will SUE YOU!" Chloe screamed as Gaston happily whistled, exiting out of his kitchen.

Marinette smirked. "Welcome, _servant_."

And Chloe let herself a good loud raging scream.

 **Author's Note:** Omg I think this was one of the craziest chapter I ever written XD but it was fun…even though my hands are sore…geh. But anyways, you guys totally follow my page on Facebook and Instagram. They're under the same name as my Fanfiction name is. I haven't posted on Instagram but I did post on Facebook so check it out whenever. Toodles!


	8. A Digging Report Part 1

**Author's Note: ** So, today could've been a lot worse…one of my friends and I hung out today BUT the weather got really bad. It was raining so hard that we literally almost got wet from head to toe—even though we had our umbrellas so yeah…tomorrow's supposed to thunder as well so I'm not going anywhere tomorrow haha mostly because I don't have anything planned…anyways, I also saw Suicide Squad yesterday which was…AMAZING! I don't see HOW the movie got bad reviews—but maybe the Joker could've done a bit better but Harley was on the point, though. ANYWAYS, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Bml1997 for reviewing the story. Thanks to 2020 for favoring the story. Thanks to sophiedp for following the story. Thanks to Skyline79 for following the story. Thanks to Hope Quill for following the story. Thanks to hv13 (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to Yoko89 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Babbocat15 for reviewing the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Digging Report Part 1

Frozena slid on the top of the roofs, using her icy powers to create a slide of ice. Up ahead of her, there was a gap between the roof she was currently on and the next one so she used her ice to give her a lift off. She flipped in the air over the gap before landing on her icy slide. Frozena then slid to a halt when she reached at the edge of the roof.

She narrowed her eyes as she stared the mansion that was coming even closer into the view.

The icy princess bared her teeth a little as the thought of Ladybug ran through her mind. She was sick and tired of always being defeated by the heroine. It's time that _she_ did something for all the villains who tried to get rid of her.

And by doing that, Frozena heads on towards the mansion where she will start to dig for some information and hell, she will even have to interrogate the house owners if she has to…

* * *

Marinette fumbled angrily before letting out a puff of relief then lazily leaned against the corner of the wall. She had finally finished the mess Chloe and she made.

And it took a hell lot of persuading for Chloe to help her clean out. Obviously, that little rich witch won't do anything good unless there's something good for her.

"Are we like done yet? All of this stuff smells horrible and it's so disgusting and I just want to get out of here!" Chloe complained which is driving Mari up the wall.

"Well, _princess_ , we're finished! If you have eyes, you would see for yourself!" Mari snapped, glaring at Chloe. She literally had been on Mari's back _all day_.

Chloe scowled. "What got _you_ on the knot?" she sneered, leaning on the broom handle.

Mari growled, trying not to strangle her right here and then. As a response, she pinched at the bridge of her nose, then put the things she had used to clean the kitchen, and marched out…

Which left a baffled Chloe who blinked.

"Nice talking to you!" Chloe replied, annoyed. "Gee, did she got on the wrong side of the bed or what?" she muttered.

* * *

Marinette furiously walked down the halls, trying to clean her mind as much as possible. She can't stand Chloe. Not. One. Bit. If she has to deal with her again, she would scream.

"So how did the cleaning went?" a cheerful voice replied.

Marinette simply gave a glance at her Kwami before turning her head away. Tikki blinked.

"That bad, eh?"

"I can't stand her!" Mari exclaimed, slightly startling Tikki. "I can't stand her at all! I—I don't know how Sabrina deals with her but _I just can't stand her_!" she yelled, breathing heavily. "I'm losing my mind whenever I'm with _her_! She's been on my back all day!"

And Tikki just simply casually floated in the air and let her heroine rant out.

"…She's crazy, I tell you!" Mari hollered then breathed heavily…again.

Tikki glanced at the girl. "Feel better?" she asked, knowing that she was done.

Mari exhaled a breath before she stared back. "Yes…actually."

"Good."

Tikki stared at the designer who was walking mostly likely to her temporary room and the Kwami followed her from behind. However, a blur of white caught the Kwami's attention and so she stopped. Curious, Tikki flew back towards the grand stairs where she saw the blur.

She hid behind the rail just in case and stared out at the view. When a few seconds passed, Tikki decided to let it go but it wasn't until then that the same flash came again and she stared at the scene with wide curious eyes.

Just who's blur did it belonged to?

Eyes wide, Tikki stared at the scene and then there it was. She saw it with her own large eyes.

There, a figure was climbing out of a nearby window and for a minute, Tikki thought it was impossible for a normal human being to do that…unless the said human got some help. Tikki squinted her eyes only to let out a gasp as she recognized who that person was.

It was Frozena who glanced both ways as though in attempt to not get caught. After double-checking, Frozena slid on her icy slide and went back to whatever she was doing.

 _Oh, this is bad!_ Tikki thought, frantically. _This is very very_ _ **very**_ _bad!_

And then, Tikki hurriedly flew towards her Master and she knocked furiously, hoping for Marinette to open the door.

"Mari!" Tikki hissed, trying not to be heard from the intruder. "Mari!" she hissed, a little louder.

After a second passed, Tikki let out a breath when she saw the door opening which revealed an irritating Mari.

"What?"

The Tikki zipped through the crack which allowed Marinette to close…for safety reasons.

"It's Frozena!" Tikki squeaked which made the girl blink. "She's here! I just saw!"

Mari stared at the frantic Kwami—she really did seem to worry a lot…

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I mean I know _you_ saw it but it's impossible. I'm sorry, Tikki. Unless I get some proof, I'm not buying it."

Tikki stared at her, jaw-slacked. "But—but—but…"

"No, Tikki. Not right now." Marinette replied, annoyed before she plopped back to her bed.

Quirking an eyebrow, Tikki furiously flew towards Mari and went literally right in her face.

"No! Yes now! And _you're_ going to listen to me, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Tikki exclaimed. "You are going to figure out _why_ she is here and put a stop to her! For crying out loud, this is _Adrien's Agreste house_. Do you want anything bad happen to him? Especially since he's in _this_ state?"

Marinette opened her mouth before closing it several of times.

"Look. It's impossible for Frozena to come in here. They have the highest security here and they wouldn't let a mere villain intrude in here—"

"Then if they have _highest security_ then how did Frozena got in here?" Tikki asked, angrily. She was being a bit annoyed from Marinette's stubborn.

Marinette pinched at the bridge of her nose. "For Ladybug's sake, Tikki! There's no way Frozena would come in here! What you saw was simply _your_ imagination _and_ I'm not going out there _until I have proof!_ So unless you bring me proof, I'm not _going anywhere_!"

And with that, Marinette turned to the other side, curling herself in a ball.

Tikki stared wide eyes at the girl before anger took over her.

"You know what? Fine. I'll bring proof!"

Muttering angrily, Tikki flew towards the door and slid underneath the small opening of the door and left Marinette alone.

* * *

Frozena stared with wide eyes the minute she entered the house. It was _huge_ and the decorations weren't that bad either. She wandered around the elaborated halls, staring at the every detail of the mansion.

Smooth marble stone contained most of the floors and they gleamed from the sunlight's rays.

 _Alright. I'll admit—it's pretty amazing in here._

A small _thunk_ was heard and Frozena scowled, rubbing at her side. She glanced down, seeing that a medium-sized table was standing in the way but something else caught her attention. It was a picture frame that contained three members. Two had blonde hair with green eyes and the other one had white hair, indicating at the sign of aging.

They seemed like a happy family…but for some reason, Frozena was able to tell that this happy family had been broken apart…

Just like hers.

Realizing that she was stalling, the icy princess placed back the picture and resumed her…searching. And so far, she wasn't successful.

Meanwhile, Tikki muttered angrily in thought as she flew in the air, searching for the pesky villain while at the same time, trying not to be caught.

Right now, she was angry at her Master but she supposed that Marinette was still mad on Chloe…

Hum…it seemed as though this mansion only brings anger.

Shrugging, Tikki continued flying, going to the hall where she had seen Frozena last time. Noticing that she wasn't there, the Kwami glanced up at the front and assumed that was where the troublemaker went. Going with that, Tikki followed the path, hoping to reach the villain to prove Marinette wrong.

And to prove what she saw wasn't her imagination.

Smiling with that thought, Tikki followed the path until she stopped, eyes narrowed. She quietly hid in her corner as she thought she heard footsteps. Tikki flew in a bit closer and her eyes widen as the female Kwami saw Frozena.

There she was.

But, the red female scowled when the little pest was freezing almost everything. How dare she! Scowling, she flew in a little closer…

Back to Frozena, who smirked as she was lazily freezing that was in her path. It's a shame that everything had to be frozen but soon, once she got what she wanted, she will have this mansion a winter wonderland.

Smirking gleefully, Frozena began to plot her evil plan but something interrupted her as the foe thought she had heard something. Eyes narrowed, Frozena turned around stared behind her, searching for the source of the sound. After a few minutes, she decided to give up but it wasn't until then where she saw a certain red spotted figure that _looked like_ was supposed to be hiding…

Hiding from what, who knows? Most likely from her although Frozena doubt people had saw her; this place seemed so empty. Intrigued, Frozena glided softly across the floor and when she reached it, she cocked her head to the side only to grin, smirking as she did.

It was that little pesky Kwami…

"Well, well. Look what we have here." she drawled, icily.

Tikki froze, stopping from pulling up the shard of ice and ever so slowly, she turned around only to give out a scream.

"Ack, it's Frozena!" Tikki screamed and then with that, she dropped the ice shard in her hurry and quickly flew away.

"Oh, no you don't!" the icy villain snarled.

And then, Frozena repeatedly threw her ice streaks at her in attempt to get her cornered.

As they ran throughout the hallway (while freezing things), they passed Mari's door…

Meanwhile, Mari stared at the floor, feeling her anger subsiding. But it wasn't until then that a loud noise that seemed as though something had been crashed perked her up and she whipped her head around, staring at the closed door.

 _What on Earth_?

"Come here, you little thief!" a voice snarled.

"Eeeekkk! Get away from me!"

Mari made a blank face before shrugging it off, knowing that it was probably Tikki running from a rat or something…although it would be very odd for a rat to talk…

Shrugging, Marinette tore her gaze away and went back to her spot.

Back to the Kwami, Tikki was frantically trying to escape the icy trap that was created by Frozena. She zig-zagged, barely avoiding the throws but there was at some point, where Tikki (due to her being focused on getting away) had nearly got struck when a sharp icicle pinned right in front of her, giving her a heart attack.

 _Mari, I need your help!_ Tikki cried out for help in thought.

"I'm coming to get you!" Frozena cackled, madly.

"You're mad!" the magical creature shrieked. She squealed when an ice shard flew past by her by an inch but it got pinned to a wall instead.

Zig-zagging here and there, Tikki eventually found herself to a dead end which caused her to stop. Gasping, she quickly turned around only to meet with a mad gleam from Frozena whose hands were charged from her powers, ready to release.

"Nowhere to run!" she cackled and then she threw her ice shards, encasing the little Kwami who shook in fear.

As Tikki was in her ice cage, Frozena waltzed towards her, with a smirk of triumph on her face and her shadow loomed over the terrified Tikki.

"Now you're going to tell me who Ladybug really is!" she snarled as she advanced on Tikki.

 **Author's Note:** Whoo! Quite a chaos in this chapter but I'm pretty happy how this one turned out. And poor Tikki; if only Marinette had believed in her then maybe things wouldn't have gotten so complicated…what happens next? Find out!


	9. Nurse Mari

**Author's Note:** Hello! And we're slowly coming towards the double digits! Two more to go! Tadaa! And it's either in this chapter or in the next chapter where we will see what will happen to Tikki…And I got this crazy idea which is by sending my hit story of Miraculous Ladybug season one (my own version of the show) to Thomas and see what he says about it XD anyways, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Babbocat15 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Yolo89 for reviewing the story. Thanks to hv13 (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to UzumakiSunflower for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Sweet14girl for favoring the story. Thanks to SmileyXs Ice-cream Sprinkles for favoring the story. Thanks to Mireldis for following the story. Thanks to Envy20 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to bionicle45678 for favoring the story. Thanks to jenguu for following the story.

* * *

Chapter 9: Nurse Mari

Mari opened her eyes, her vision slightly blurry but it was easily cleared when she got the hang of it. She blinked until she stretched out like a cat, unstiffening her body. The girl hadn't realized but she fell asleep which actually was what she had needed.

And she felt that the anger she held subsided. No longer in her body.

After staring at the floor, she pushed herself up, rubbing the sleep off her eyes before staring at the closed curtains. The designer walked towards it to open the curtains, letting out some reflection of the sun's rays.

Mari looked up and saw that the weather was cloudy. The weatherman did say there was going to be some clouds in the sky and snow was expected to fall sometime this week.

However, snow _did_ fell but it only turned into slush. The minute it reached the ground, it automatically melted so they expected real snow this week.

Sighing, the girl tore her gaze away from the windows and stared at the large room.

"Tikki?" she called.

No answer.

She frowned.

"Tikki!" she called out again, starting to reach for her Kwami friend. When she searched for every spot possible, Mari furrowed her eyebrows wondering where she could be.

She then stopped, recalling about the argument they had.

 _Marinette pinched at the bridge of her nose. "For Ladybug's sake, Tikki! There's no way Frozena would come in here! What you saw was simply your imagination and I'm not going out there until I have proof! So unless you bring me proof, I'm not going anywhere!"_

 _And with that, Marinette turned to the other side, curling herself in a ball._

 _Tikki stared wide eyes at the girl before anger took over her._

" _You know what? Fine. I'll bring proof!"_

And Marinette had a guilty feeling. Tikki hadn't come back—supposed something had happened to her…? She didn't want that risk to that. Tikki _supposed_ to come back here.

To come back to her.

Having a deflated look, Mari sat down on her bed, slouched with her face in her hand. "Oh Tikki…I'm so sorry." she whispered.

* * *

Adrien sniffled.

So far, he hadn't heard from Mari and Chloe for almost a whole day. He supposed that they were taking a small break, doing their own things. He coughed, a nasty cough that hurts his throat.

"So, how's the little sick kitty doing?" a teasing voice asked.

Adrien scowled at the black little figure. "Shut up." he mumbled. Plagg chuckled, his eyes sparkling in amusement. As Plagg ate his loving cheese, he suddenly got an idea as he popped the last bite in his mouth.

"Say, if you're feeling that badly, why don't you take a nice hot shower? Hot showers do wonders for the nerves." Plagg responded.

Even though, Adrien had taken a shower before, he supposed another one will do him good. Besides, he agrees with Plagg. Hot showers _did_ do him wonders.

"And…you can take your time in there for as long as you like—just like what you did yesterday, with you being—"

"Okay, Plagg!" Adrien hollered. "You don't need to go into details."

Plagg chuckled, mischievously.

The blonde boy stared at the closed door that was a few meters away. He groaned, getting up was a pain in the butt.

"Come on, up and at'em!"

And then, he only managed to push off the covers…which made Plagg stare hopelessly at his partner in crime. He sighed.

"This is going to be a long day."

And so, Adrien pushed himself only to fall off the bed after he did a roll though Plagg only stared at him dumb-founded, watching the poor boy literally dragging himself to the door.

"Well, I guess that's one way to do it." Plagg commented. "Eep! In coming!"

And the black Kwami just managed to avoid the pillow that was thrown at him. And then resumed watching the boy dragging towards the door. He was starting to snooze off when a soft _thud_ grabbed onto the doorknob. Plagg cheered for the success.

"Whoo! Atta boy!" Plagg cheered. "You're just one step forward for making a tough decision that could affect your life…forever."

Adrien threw Plagg a look. "You watch too much TV." he stated, bluntly.

The creature sneered.

And then, Adrien took off his shirt and threw it at Plagg who gasped when the shirt landed on him.

"Augh, no! The shirt! Oh the horrible smell! The stench! I need air!" Plagg gasped for air.

Adrien merely threw him an irritated look before turning on the hot water. Once it settled, Adrien let out a blissfully sigh as the water ran down his body.

"Ahhh…pure heaven." Adrien replied, dreamily.

* * *

Marinette reluctantly pulled herself together, using her fingers as brush even though her hair wasn't messy at all. She supposed she should check on Adrien, just to see how he's holding up.

Marinette paused as she put her hand on the doorknob. Chloe had gotten quiet…which simply grew Marinette's suspiciousness. She's either relaxing or hatching another evil scheme to make her life even more miserable.

Frowning, the girl made a mental note to check up on her after Adrien. With that thought in her mind, she exited out of her room and went to the bedroom, right across from her.

She sighed, bringing her hand up to the door.

"Adrien?" she knocked.

No answer.

She waited for a minutes before frowning. Did something happen to him as well?

First Tikki then Adrien. Was this all coincidence? Or was it planned?

"Adrien!" Marinette called, opening the door only to see the bed empty. She blinked, wondering where the boy could went off to.

"Adrien!" Marinette said again.

Curious, Marinette started to wander off into his room. "Adrien?" she said once more.

It was then that she noticed there was a small crack from the door opening and curiously, Marinette walked in to search for the lost boy. Meanwhile, Adrien was humming as he dried his hair with a pale yellow towel.

"Adrien, you in there?" a voice called out.

The voice snapped out Adrien's lost in thought state and he blinked at the call. The boy turned around as the voice came closer and he saw Mari peeking out.

"Hey, Adrien…just wanted to know if you need—argh!" Marinette exclaimed, freaking out at the sight.

The poor boy simply stood, half-naked as he stared at his classmate. He wondered dumbly at what he did.

"Er…hi?"

"I—I'm sorry. I…er…uh…" Marinette spoke in gibberish as she stammered quite a lot, her face being heated from embarrassment. Raising his eyebrow, Adrien looked down at himself only to shrug, seeing no harm.

So, exactly why was Marinette freaking out and turning red a hundred degrees?

"I…I'll…wait outside." she gulped, nervously.

And with that, the girl clumsily walked outside, waiting. Adrien gave one last stare before shrugging, resuming his task and still wondered what he had done.

"Whoo-hoo! I can see why that girl was flabbergasted. Five packs…not bad at all." Plagg replied, wolf-whistling while laughing. "Nice well-tone chest you have there." he smirked.

"Put a sock in it." Adrien mumbled before he paused. " _Oh_ so _that's_ why she was red…"

And Plagg gave him a dumb-founded look. He sighed. "You're hopeless with girls…"

The black creature flew towards an item with an oval-shape.

"Hey, what's this?" Plagg asked, floating above the odd item. Adrien looked to see what he was floating above which was soap and it was then that an idea formed into his mind.

He grinned. "Ah, you see…that, my friend, is a new kind of cheese. I'm sure you will like it." Adrien replied, slyly.

"But…I only like Camembert." Plagg replied, looking at this "new cheese" of his.

"Well, gee." Adrien shrugged. "I mean what happens if there isn't any more Camembert? You will eventually look for new cheese."

Plagg sighed. He supposed he has a point.

"Alright…" Plagg muttered. He then went to the odd looking cheese but the minute he did, he slipped. He landed on the slippery substance with a _thud_ which caused Adrien stifle a laugh. "Gee, it's kind of slippery…"

"Ah…it's uhm…add more gusto, you know."

And then, Plagg took a small bite out of the "cheese" and Adrien waited for a few seconds; his sly grin not being off his face.

"Uh…it has a weird _hic_ taste." Plagg hiccupped. "Are you sure this is cheese, _hic_?"

Two bubbles flew out of Plagg's mouth and Adrien couldn't help it but he let out a laugh.

"What's so _hic_ funny?"

"That _cheese_ is what we humans call _soap_. That isn't even cheese at all. We use soap to wash our hands and face to keep away the germs." Adrien replied, still laughing. "I can't believe you fell for that."

Plagg twitched. "ADR- _HIC-_ IEN! I'm gonna get you!"

The boy smirked, having his face leaning closer to his Kwami. "It's not my fault that you're a cat-like creature." he responded, tapping his finger on Plagg's nose before he went towards the door.

Before he exited, he gave a look to Plagg.

"Last time I checked, cats are devious. Sneaky. They use their trickiness to get what they want." he replied before he went away, leaving a scowling Plagg.

"You know, _hic_ , I think he got something there. _Hic_."

* * *

Marinette stared at the floor, still being red from the scene she had encountered from before. She felt really embarrassed. What will Adrien think? Supposed he thought she was too nosy? Felt his privacy was invaded?

Mari whimpered, hiding her face in her hands as thoughts went in her head.

"Marinette?"

"Ack!" she freaked out upon her name being called and nearly fell down. Thankfully, she grabbed at the edge of the door to regain her balance.

The designer turned glanced up at the front to see Adrien looking out.

"Hey." he greeted.

Mari chuckled, nervously. "Um…hey…" she replied, pulling herself up. "Uhm…look…uh…about before, I'm—I'm sorry." she apologized.

Adrien nodded. "It's alright."

Awkward pause.

"Soo…" the girl began. "Do you need anything?"

Adrien shrugged. "Maybe some tea."

She nodded. "Okay."

And with that, the girl walked the opposite direction, heading towards the kitchen as Adrien stared after her.

 _Strange girl_. he thought before going inside his room.

As she walking, Marinette lowered her head, being in lost in thoughts. While she was walking past by the living room, the only thing that grabbed her attention was a blur of blonde. She stopped in her tracks and back-paced two steps to see Chloe who was sleeping in an unladylike way.

If she was dreaming, Marinette could've sworn she was snoring which made her giggle. Thinking, Mari got out her cellphone and took a picture. She grinned, walking away and followed the route that would take her to the kitchen.

She came at her destination, opening the two doors with the small windows on them and stared at the sparkly clean kitchen. Just by looking at it, the "food fight" with Chloe went back into her head and a scowl came.

Sighing, Marinette went to grab the necessary items that were needed for a tea. But even after all this, she still wondered where Tikki was.

There were no signs of her little Kwami anywhere. She was beginning to worry…what if something truly bad had happened to her? Mari wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

"Tikki, where are you." she sighed.

After ten minutes or so, Marinette finished the tea but before she went out another thought went in her mind. She thought that since Chloe wasn't here to bug her, she could start working on the second round of the Chicken soup. Going with that idea, Marinette briskly walked away from the kitchen, walking up the stairs and entered in Adrien's room after knocking.

She found him in his bed but just by looking at him, her face reddened.

"Uhm, here's your tea." Marinette replied, putting it on the nightstand.

Adrien gave a brief smile. "Thanks."

Mari nodded. "Um…is there anything else?"

The model shook his head. "No. Thanks."

With that, Mari nodded again and walked out of the room, closing it. From having the last thought, Mari went back to the kitchen to get that chicken cooked.

She's going to make that soup even if it kills her.

* * *

Chloe sighed with boredom. She supposed she should've checked up on Adrien but Mari can do it.

 _Ungh. I'm dying of boredom and there isn't even anything good on TV. So much for being a great mansion._ Chloe scoffed. _I mean what kind of mansion has a TV except they don't have nothing good on it? Geez. Haven't they heard of 21_ _st_ _century?_

Chloe moaned, staring at the pile of magazines that she had slept from it. If there was one thing that was good in this entire mansion, it would be the magazines. At least they were able to catch up the hot trends.

Tossing the magazine that was in her hand, Chloe gracefully got off the cozy arm chair she was in and waltzed away from the door.

The house really was empty and she couldn't help _but_ to actually give sympathy for the poor boy.

If they compare her house to this, her house is always filled with people she doesn't even know of. Sometimes, her body guards would also be there too but half the time, her house is always filled with unknown people of whom her dad obviously knows of.

She guessed it was business.

She trudged down the halls and to the route of the kitchen where she needed a glass of water. With a dull look, Chloe opened the door only to find the kitchen empty though the pot was bubbling but it wasn't overheated.

Chloe shrugged, simply guessing that the cook was probably making some gourmet food or whatever. Or maybe it was Mari's cooking.

She scowled, going back to the food fight the two had.

Yes, that was most likely.

It was most likely that Mari was making something for Adrien. The scowl got deepened and she waltzed towards the pot, opening the lid. She smelled the rich aroma of the chicken, her thoughts being right.

It was definitely Chicken soup.

Chloe looked down and noticed the finished soup. By the looks of it, the blonde guessed it just needed to be cooked a bit more…but…

 _But_ …

It would be _terrible_ if something bad happens to it…wouldn't it?

Smirking, Chloe saw a nearby spice that was left on the counter. Not knowing what it is (and she couldn't care less), Chloe "accidentally" put a lot more of the spice than what it probably should've been put.

Just then, the sound of the doors opening was heard and Chloe quickly closed the lid and placed the spice away to its proper spot. With just a second to spare, Chloe quickly grabbed a glass for the water.

Marinette suddenly stopped, staring at the blonde who was holding the glass cup. She frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Marinette asked, glaring.

Chloe smirked.

"Nothing much. Just thought I drop in here to see what the _peasant_ people are doing. And," she gave a glance at the pot. "Typical. Making food from scratch because they're so poor." she laughed, nastily.

Marinette curled her fists. "Just to let you know, _miss know-it-all_ , you're also insulting Adrien and his family!" she hissed.

Chloe narrowed her eyes before rolling her eyes. "Ugh, whatever. I'm getting out of this drab place."

Glaring, the Mayor's daughter drank her water before she tossed it. "Oh and here's a glass that would add to your _tip_."

Marinette widened her eyes and caught the glass. When Chloe was gone, she let out a rage of yell.

 **Author's Note:** So…I guess this chapter was more of a filler…and we would see what happens with Tikki in the next chapter! Toodles!


	10. A Digging Report Part 2

**Author's Note:** Tomorrow is my birthday! Tadaa! I'll be 21 /sigh/ I'm so old XD and we have officially reached the double digits. Huzzah! And it's in this chapter where we will see what happened with Tikki.

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to BunnyJCai22 for following the story. Thanks to Babbocat15 for reviewing the story. Thanks to jazmintkd35 for following the story. Thanks to snowpelt97 for favoring the story. Thanks to Rose Tiger for reviewing the story.

 **Response:**

Babbocat15: Right. I totally forgot about that so thanks for pointing that out!

* * *

Chapter 10: A Digging Report Part 2

Marinette growled, opening the lid of the pot to taste it. She scooped it with a spoon and when she tried it, her face turned blue before the girl started gagging with disgust.

 _What the—? Why is so sweet?_ Mari thought.

The designer stared blankly at the pot before the flashback with Chloe and their conversation ran inside her head.

" _What are you doing here?" Marinette asked, glaring._

 _Chloe smirked._

" _Nothing much. Just thought I drop in here to see what the peasant people are doing. And," she gave a glance at the pot. "Typical. Making food from scratch because they're so poor." she laughed, nastily._

Marinette widened her eyes as she connected the dots. Chloe. That damn brat. She ruined her soup. She mostly likely poured some spices and made Mari's soup sweet.

Sweeter than normal.

Mari quirked an eyebrow from frustration. She turned off the stove and with an angry look, she sharply stormed out of the kitchen, starting to make her search for a certain blonde debutante.

* * *

Chloe smirked, walking down the hallway with no destination set in mind. Maybe she should check up on Adrien.

After all, getting to be alone with him was kind of the main point of why she's here.

She lazily walked towards Adrien's door, knocking. When she heard a weak "come in", the blonde entered in, casually leaning against the door.

"So…need anything?" she asked, straight to the point.

"Uh—"

"Ugh, God, Adrien. It's so stuffy in here. Maybe a bit of fresh air would do the trick." Chloe responded, walking towards the window.

"I don't think—"

"Shush, shush. You'll thank me later."

Seeing no point in answering her, Adrien went mute. It really was not worth it and he didn't exactly want to get into a useless fight…where he would have no chance of winning.

"Ah, there you go! Breath in the nice air." Chloe replied, opening the window. The minute the breeze came, Adrien shivered and he tugged on the covers. Just then, the doors were slammed open which gained the two's attention.

There was Marinette with an angered look and she scarily looked at Chloe.

" _You_." she growled.

"So the peasant speaks." the blonde smirked, rolling her eyes. "Me. Now, what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy? Move along now." she ushered with her hand.

Twitching, Marinette marched up to Chloe and exclaimed. "You _ruined_ my soup. And now _you're_ going to make another one!"

"Me? I will do no such thing." she sneered. "You see, my hands are delicate and can't be ruined." she replied, slyly.

"Delicate, my ass." Marinette seethed. She really wanted to push Chloe out the window right now. She slowly eyed at Adrien who appeared to not look so good. "And if you really _were_ taking care of Adrien, you would know to _not_ open the window!"

And Marinette closed the window, which made Chloe be aggravated.

"He needs fresh air! Fresh air does wonders for the brain!"

"Too bad you don't have any!" Mari smirked.

Chloe gasped. "How _dare_ you! It's not my fault that I'm _smarter_ than you!"

"Oh please, Chloe, you couldn't even do the simplest math." Mari sneered.

Adrien groaned, most likely being tired of life itself. And the arguments aren't exactly helping him at all.

"Girls…" he tried to call them.

But the two would simply argue, sending remarks to one another.

"Chloe! Mari!" Adrien exclaimed; his throat going dry. This just managed to grab the two's attention.

"What, Adrien?" they snapped at the same time.

Adrien huffed. "Look: how about instead of fighting just make up, do whatever you need to, and just try not to kill each other? Hmm…please for me?"

Mari scowled. "We're not done with this." she muttered before stalking out of the room.

Chloe scoffed.

* * *

Mari was still worried for her little Kwami; she still hasn't found her. She bit her lip from frustration and from everything that happened so far. So far, the villain showed no signs of showing up and even if she did showed up, Mari would have no way of helping out.

Chat Noir would have to come out but for the life of her, Mari doesn't even know where Chat Noir is.

The designer sighed. Why now? Tikki went missing, Frozena appeared and Chloe and she got into an argument although that's nothing new.

"Oh, Tikki where are you?" she murmured.

As she was walking down the hall, a voice called out which made her freeze in her tracks.

" _Now_ you're going to tell me who Ladybug really is!" a voice snarled.

Mari narrowed her eyes, following the voice who was apparently threatening someone. As she went around a corner, her eyes went wide when she saw what she saw.

There was Tikki, stuck in an ice cage, terrified and _Frozena_ was there too.

 _Tikki_. Mari gasped in thought. She clenched her fist at the troubled Kwami before she made a move.

She spotted a circular object that had a string attached to it. It may not be a yoyo but at least it can be used as a weapon still. She twirled it around to the side, eyes narrowed.

"I'll _never_ tell who Ladybug is!" Tikki exclaimed.

"Oh is that a fact?" Frozena sneered. "You'll be talking when I'm _done_ with you!"

She began to release her icy powers but before they could even hit Tikki, something hard hit at the side of her head which forced her have her powers go off course.

"What?" Frozena snarled, turning around with her eyes wide from anger. "You!" she growled.

"Keep away from that…creature!" Mari proclaimed, twirling her new found object.

Needless to say, Tikki is delighted to see her friend but at the same time, creature was not exactly the kind of word she wanted to her to say. But yet again, it was for safety reasons.

"And who's going to make me?!" Frozena snarled, preparing to attack her.

Mari raised her eyebrows. "Me, duh."

Narrowing her eyes, the villain threw her attacks all of which Mari blocked it with the circular object. The shards broke like glass, falling down to the ground. Growling, Frozena raced (with one of her hands charged with power) forward and she made an attempt to strike her.

Mari dodged by going back at the right time and all she saw was the blade brushing past by her an inch.

Mari quickly went to where Tikki was.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." Mari smirked.

With a raged yell, Mari quickly ducked down to avoid a bunch of ice spikes while at the same time, she slid towards Tikki, breaking the cage and then jumped over the stairs rail, disappearing from sight.

Sliding towards the rail, Frozena placed both of her hands on them, eyes wide from irritation as she saw the empty hall.

* * *

Mari panted, hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. That was a close one.

"Marinette?"

Mari looked up and saw her friend.

"Tikki…" Mari began. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for not believing in you. I should've done better. I'm so sorry."

Tikki smiled. "Don't worry about it, Mari! You're my friend and friends stick together no matter what!"

"Thanks, Tikki." Mari said, hugging her fellow Kwami.

"Now, what do you say we defeat this Frozena once and for all?"

Mari smirked. "Sounds like a good plan to me. Tikki, transform me!"

And then, in a flash, Mari was changed into her alter ego.

* * *

Frozena snarled, her eyes gleamed with frustration. She couldn't believe that she had let her _only source_ of knowing who Ladybug is escaped! The villain gritted her teeth in anger she let her powers let loose, freezing the rails. As she walked away, a trail of ice was left behind, following her.

These meddlesome fools were going to get it!

Just as she was about to turn, a voice came.

"So, I heard you were looking for me."

Frozena sharply turned around and spotted none other than Ladybug.

" _You_!" Frozena replied, charging her body with powers. "You have messed with me several times! I should've _killed_ you when I've had the chance but instead of retreated!" she yelled. "And now you're being a pest—nothing more than _trouble_! An annoying irritated _hero_!"

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. She had often wondered what kind of effects will take place when a citizen had been converted to a villain under Hawk Moth's influence. Will they completely lose their mind, forgetting who they once were?

Mari honestly didn't want to find out. She was determined to set this citizen free. Free of her dark form.

"Alright, that's quite enough. I'm going to set you free once and for all!"

Frozena sneered. "And what if I don't _want_ to? What if I want to stay like this _forever_? Why bother changing me to a pitiful citizen when I have all the power?" she grinned, manically.

Ladybug slightly widened her eyes as she stared at the icy princess with a disbelieved look. Her thoughts from before suddenly became a reality of nightmare.

What if she _can't_ save her simply because she had been under Hawk Moth's influence for too long?

"And that's why I'm going to finish _you off_!"

And then, Frozena released a spiral of her icy powers which Ladybug jumped in the air to avoid it. The spikes struck the wall instead and Ladybug went back down, landing on her feet.

"It's my turn now. Lucky—"

"Oh no you don't!" she screeched. And in time, the powers hit the yoyo, cutting off the string which knocked the object out of her hand.

Ladybug gasped as she watched her yoyo fall.

 _Oh no, this is bad._

Frozena laughed. "What are you going to do _now_ , Ladybug? You're hopeless without your powers!" she cackled. "And do you know what's funny? That you couldn't save a fellow citizen from the powers of evil. I'm going to show you, Ladybug. That you _can't_ save everyone!" she replied, gleefully.

Ladybug clenched her fists before she shot her a glaring look. "No, you're wrong! And I'm going to prove that!"

"Go ahead and try, girly!"

And then, the determined hero raced swiftly towards the mad villain who repeatedly threw her attacks, freezing nearly everything instead of the moving target.

"You can't win!" she screeched.

And Frozena released another set of powers which had just managed to hit Ladybug, forcing her to fall from the air (since she leaped) and roughly collided with the floor. Mari groaned and she glanced behind. Having little time to react, Mari widened her eyes and placed her hands at the front as a shield but it proved useless.

She got caught in the ice spikes that trapped her.

"I think it's humorous that the citizens of this city put their _faith_ in this _hero_. It's a laugh." Frozena sneered, advancing on her. "And you're about to get a taste of my _full_ powers!"

Mari gasped as she saw a full blast of ice shards, coming at her but before the attack could even hit her, something had cancelled it which made Mari opened her eyes, confused.

"What…?"

"What _now_!?" Frozena raged. Her eyes darted at the newcomer who seemed to have an object in her hand.

"Keep away from her, you creep!"

Mari strained her neck to give a glance at the new figure. Her eyes widened, her mouth formed an "o" as she realized who it was.

"Chloe?!"

 **Author's Note: ** Gee, this just isn't Frozena's day, is it? And really, Mari…have you forgotten your number one fan? ;-; so yeah, pretty short chapter but the next one will most likely be longer. What happens next? Find out!


	11. The Villain Strikes Part 3

**Author's Note:** Wow, we're literally almost finished this story. Six more to go…damn 0_0 but I am pretty excited about the next chapter. I'm not gonna tell more because of spoilers but feel free to guess :p also, when I'm finished this story, I do have another idea for ML but I am unsure of when to post it out as I didn't plan the outline yet and thanks for the people who wished me a happy birthday ^^ AND I'M SORRY THAT THE SHOUT OUTS ARE SO LONG XD

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Anime-girl847 for favoring the story. Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Babbocat15 for reviewing the story. Thanks to obsidiandragon182005 for reviewing, favoring and following the story and for following and favoring me as author. Thanks to BunnyJCai22 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Mila-is-a-bookworm-101 for favoring me as an author. Thanks to arcticredfox for following and favoring me as an author and for following the story. Thanks to aprincess4all for following and favoring the story and for following and favoring me as an author. Thanks to for favoring the story. Thanks to Queen Got Swag for following and favoring the story and for following me as an author.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Villain Strikes Part 3

Marinette turned around to see who had saved her from the attack but she wished she hadn't. There she was, the familiar blonde with a determined look. And she looked like she wanted to punch the living daylights out of the villain.

 _Why would she want to save me?_ Marinette thought.

Then it struck her.

Ladybug was her favorite superhero; she's a hard-core fan whereas if Marinette was just Marinette, Chloe wouldn't save her without a second thought. The only reason why she saved her was because Mari was and will always be _Ladybug_.

"Hands off the Ladybug, you creep!" Chloe proclaimed.

Frozena twitched and before she knew it, anger came out. "I've had it!" she screamed. "I've had it with inferior pests _always_ ruining my day! I'VE HAD IT! Get ready, Ladybug." she snarled, heavily. "I'll give you more than a little rude wakening. I'll give you a taste of my _real_ power!"

And with that, Frozena released a full blast of her icy powers. Chloe gasped and screamed and before she knew it, she ducked down to avoid the attack. She whimpered when she saw the shards hit the wall; only an inch away from actually piercing her head.

"Ladybug!" Chloe screamed.

Ladybug groaned. As much as she would like to have Chloe be a human icicle, she knew that she would have to save her. After studying her way of how to safely approach Chloe, Ladybug began to move but it wasn't until too soon that Frozena started to chase after her.

Marinette leaped in the air to avoid the icy spikes and then Frozena released her power by creating an icy slide. Not seeing this, Marinette slipped and she let out an exclaim of shout; the slide began to take her, letting her to follow the slide's path.

It was a short slide so the trip had ended shortly by having Ladybug smack herself against the stair rails. She grunted but quickly got up. Frustrated, Frozena ignored her for a while and aimed for Ladybug's target instead.

Chloe widened her eyes in fear, whimpering as the icy streaks came closer to her. She let out a scream and just in time, Ladybug got her around the waist and with a swift move, Ladybug took out her yoyo and escaped just in time as the spike hit the floor.

Raging with fury, Frozena released another of her powers, this time it managed to cut the string of Mari's yoyo and it forced the two to fall down, roughly. They skidded on the floor until they halted; Mari's back touching the wall.

"You okay?" Ladybug breathed.

"Ungh, define okay. I mean who _taught_ you how to land? Your grandma?" Chloe said, snottily.

And then, Ladybug wished she had left Chloe to her doom.

"You know, I think you should be a little grateful that _I had saved you_!" the heroine snarled, annoyed with her.

"Pfft, whatever."

And then, Frozena came interrupting their argument and she was ready to attack. A mad gleam was in her eyes and she ready to strike.

"Now…" she sneered, the madness gleamed even more. "Here comes my ultimate _power_!"

* * *

Adrien perked up when he thought he heard a crash. Was it just his imagination? Weird things _had_ been going on lately and he merely shrugged it off as one of "Chloe and Mari's doing" but now…he isn't so sure…and he really wants to check it out, though.

Plagg stared lovingly at his cheese before throwing it in his mouth only to start choking since he saw Adrien getting up. After he was able to breathe normally, Plagg eyed him suspiciously.

"And just _where_ do you think _you're_ going?" Plagg asked, eyes narrowed.

Adrien gave a glance look from behind. "Going to check something out. Something…something just doesn't feel right."

"But you're sick!" Plagg shrieked.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I won't be long, _dad_."

Plagg scowled, muttering as he started to float. "Well, I'm coming with you. Whether you like it or not!" he called out before he muttered. "Teenagers."

* * *

"L—Ladybug…do _something_ or we're going to die here." Chloe shivered. As of now, a large blizzard came, blowing them down. It was too cold to even think.

Marinette was sure that her brain was frozen and practically even less. Frozena outdid herself this time; she casted a blizzard right here in this mansion.

Now was the time for Chat Noir to appear but again, she still has no idea where her kitty went.

 _Chat Noir…please…please come._

Meanwhile, Adrien walked down the halls cautiously. He really didn't want to be caught and to explain to himself. He could just imagine that Natalie will totally buy his story.

" _Oh, hey Natalie. Don't mind me. I'm actually Chat Noir and I sensed that something odd was going here so I need to check it out."_

Adrien scoffed. Yeah, Natalie would _so love_ that.

As the boy kept on walking, Plagg came into the view and needless to say, he was puzzled. Puzzled at how this young boy's mind works sometimes. Most of the times, he can figure out what was going on but other times…not so much.

"So…what exactly are we looking for here?" Plagg asked.

"I…uh…honestly, don't know…" Adrien muttered, his hand grazing across the rail until his hand slipped which almost caused his balance be off. He had a peculiar look on his face and he narrowed his eyes when he spotted a slippery substance on the rail.

"Ice?" Adrien wondered.

Plagg floated towards his partner. "Why is it doing in here? Doesn't ice belong…outside? At least that's what I know."

Adrien nodded. "Yeah but it looks like this ice was _made_ by something or someone. Who? I don't know but I'm intending to find out."

The blonde boy continued walking down the hall and sure enough, the hall that was in front of him was completely covered in ice. He stared at it with a stun look in his face; his breath caught in his throat.

Whoever was here had quite a fight and it seemed that he person had narrowly avoided the escape.

"Woah…what happened here?" Plagg asked, eyes wide.

"A _really_ tough fight." was all Adrien could answer.

"Damn." Plagg ran thoughts in his mind. "Hey, why don't we ask Ladybug?"

"Yeah good idea. Except I don't _know_ where she is."

Plagg blinked. "Yeah, good point." his eyes then followed the icy trail. If there was a fight, then the trail _should've_ been created. "There!" he shouted, floating towards the icy trail. It was on the stairs, indicating that the fighters had been going down and it also seemed that it was getting…colder.

"Then we know how to fight our guy." Adrien spoke, following the path.

Plagg stared at the boy. "Wait…Adrien….ADRIENNNNN!"

Due to his Chat Noir's ability, Adrien was more agility even when he was in his human form. Within seconds, the model was on the floor and not too soon, Plagg joined by his side; out of breath.

The model stared left and right before noticing the sudden change in the air. It _was_ getting rather colder. And with that, the blonde boy resumed following the sudden change of atmosphere. He knew his mansion was cold but it wasn't _this_ cold. Eyes narrowed, Adrien came to a halt after seeing what he saw.

He widened his eyes and his breath was caught in his throat. There _she_ was. Ladybug freezing to death from the monstrous blizzard that seemed to be coming from the person in front of him; though Adrien couldn't be too sure as her back was facing him.

He was peculiar as to why Chloe was there but shrugged it off nonetheless. He was more focused on his _partner._ His _love_.

"Ladybug." he whispered.

With that, Adrien quickly turned to the other direction and hid.

"I have to help her. I can't let her freeze." Adrien pleaded.

"But you're _sick_. You need to heal yourself first before you help anyone else." Plagg responded.

"I don't care if I'm sick. Ladybug's out there…in danger and I need to _save_ her. Please, Plagg. I can't stand to lose her. She's my partner."

Plagg smirked a little. "And your _love._ "

Adrien made a flat face.

"Hey, you're the one who's _falling for her._ Not me."

The boy dreamily stared in outer space. "Yeah…she's so cool…" he then shook his head. "Okay how about this: I transform into Chat Noir and when we defeat the enemy, I go back to bed and lay all day…"

Plagg thought on the deal for a minute before he sighed. This was going to be the death of him.

"Fine. Fine. _Fine. Fine."_ Plagg said, exasperated. " _But,_ you have to try Camembert!"

Adrien groaned.

"Ah-a-a-a. Like you said, a deal's a deal." Plagg smirked.

Adrien sighed. " _Fine_. Now, Plagg transform me!"

* * *

Marinette could've sworn she was an icicle. And so was Chloe. Mari couldn't even move _anything_ and she so desperately needed to. The villain laughed, an evil laugh and Ladybug could've sworn that her powers had increased since Mari saw a sudden pace changing.

"I've _won_!" Frozena cackled. "I've _won_! At last! The power that is in your miraculous will _be mine_."

" _ **Yes, Frozena. Take the Miraculous and bring it to me."**_

"Say goodbye, Ladybug. Because this is the last time, the city of Paris will see you _alive_!"

Ladybug whimpered from coldness and it's too much to bear. And for a second, she was actually frightened that her heart stopped beating since she couldn't hear it and that frightened her the most.

"Ladybug, I don't _want_ to die here!" Chloe said, anxiety taking over.

"It…it's…t-too c-c-cold. I can't…do…anything." Ladybug shivered, violently.

Chloe whimpered.

"You can't do anything other than to say your prayers!"

Frozena began walking towards Marinette, coming closer towards her ear where the earrings were. Just as she was about to take them away, something collided with Frozena's hand which forced her to pull her hand away.

"Ow! That hurt!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, you know what they say." a voice said as an arm came into the view since it caught its silvery staff. "No pain, no gain."

Frozena snarled, eyes turned to fury as she looked to the right where the cocky voice came from.

"Well, if it isn't the _pest_." she drawled. "Chat Noir."

From the name, Ladybug slightly lifted her head and gave a glance to the side. Her vision was blurry but she was only able to make out a blur of black.

 _Chat Noir_.

"So, you have _finally_ made an appearance. Good thing to because now we will have double the power!" Frozena screeched, releasing her attacks.

Chat Noir swiftly dodged them; occasionally twirling to the side simply because they usually make a quick getaway. Noir slid to the side when he saw a bunch of icy spikes coming at his way and they hit the ground, being an inch away from his feet.

Noir lost his balance and he side-stepped but it wasn't too soon when he took out his staff and to block out an oncoming spike.

"I'm just too _cool_ for you." Noir laughed.

Making a flat face, Frozena created a cold wind of air which of course, swept Noir away off his feet. Acting quickly, Noir threw his staff (though his weapon was still in his hand) and the object extended itself. The bottom of the staff placed itself on the ground, allowing Noir to bounce forward and to allow him to have a lift off after he threw himself in the air.

As Noir was advancing on Frozena, the icy adversary created a sword out of ice and was ready to use it. However, before Frozena had even have the chance to use it, Noir performed a kick, smashing the sword so that its pieces shattered on the ground like glass.

Noir landed on his feet like a cat but without losing a second, he hurriedly put Chloe over his shoulder while carried Ladybug and used his staff for a quick getaway.

Frozena turned around only to have her eyes grow with anger.

" _ **NO!"**_ she howled, seeing the empty spot.

* * *

"N—noir…" Ladybug stammered, shivering.

"I'm here, Mi'lady." Noir murmured, trying to make her warm.

"You know, it's about time you came. We were slowly turning into an icicle!" Chloe exclaimed, irritated. "Sometimes, it makes me _wonder_ just _what_ Paris is putting their faith in!"

Noir shot her an angry look. "You know, I could've just left you to die but I didn't. I didn't wanted to be labelled as a _killer_." he retorted which made Chloe give a little _humph_. He then gave a glance at Ladybug.

"It's…it's a long story." she answered.

Noir sighed. "For now, you wait here and warm up. You're too weak to do anything; warm up and I'll take care about the villain."

"But…C—chat. Don't. The villain's…too strong. You're going to be killed."

Chloe scoffed. "Then let him be killed. If he wants to go after that butthead, then be my guest."

Noir scowled. "I _really_ should've let her be formed into an icicle." he muttered.

With that, the hero got up and disappeared out of sight. Ladybug threw Chloe an annoyed look. Mari knew that Chat was hurt.

"Was that _really_ necessary?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Mari huffed. "Look here Chloe. It's one thing to complain about who saved you but it's _another_ to hurt my friend. He could've literally just left you there but he didn't. So honestly, just shut up and don't bother talking at all."

Chloe scowled.

* * *

Noir growled as he scaled the whereabouts of his house. That Chloe can really be such a pain and he _had_ to have the misfortunate of knowing her. Either way, he would have met Chloe one way or another. But sometimes, that child…is so cruel.

Sometimes, it often made Chat Noir wonder why she was like this. What had _made_ her to be like this?

Noir sighed. Life can be so cruel, it's unfair. He saves people even though they don't deserve it.

And what does Noir gets?

A rude wakening.

He knew it shouldn't bother him. He knew that he should just _let it go_. But he couldn't.

Sighing, Adrien found himself back to the rails of the stairs and he sat down on it, allowing to de-transform back.

"Hey, kitty." Plagg replied, floating in front of him.

"Hey." he said, bluntly.

"You should just forget about Chloe. You know she isn't up to any good and doesn't deserve to be saved but you should just let it go. I know what she said is hurtful but sometimes, emotions can be a dangerous thing, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey, buddy. You know, I'm here for you." Plagg replied, cheerfully just so Adrien can be happy.

"Yeah," Adrien smirked. "Unfortunately."

Plagg's expression fell down and his mouth was opened. "Whaaattt? What do you mean by that?! Adrieennnn!"

The blonde boy chuckled. "Just kidding."

"Humph, you better be." Plagg paused. "Now I want some cheese."

Adrien laughed. "Sometimes, I think I've spoiled you too much."

* * *

Frozena snarled, heavily. Angered at herself for letting them to get away. She had it and then that pest Chat Noir _had_ to come along and ruin _everything_!

Oh but this time… _this_ time, it will be different.

She would make sure that Chat Noir will _pay._

 **Author's Note: ** Aww, poor Adrien is upset :/ Chloe can really be cruel and I've just got another inspiration story XD it will most likely be after this story once it has been completed. That being said, this concludes of our "The Villain Strikes"! This is the last part and after that, everything will return to normal—you'll see. Toodles!


	12. Cat-Napped

**Author's Note: ** Welp, we will see what happens to Adrien in this chapter XD although I'm pretty sure that chapter's title is pretty obvious haha. Let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to obsidiandragon182005 for reviewing the story. Thanks to hyperdragon97 for following the story. Thanks to ShadowSpirit020 for favoring and following the story.

* * *

Chapter 12: Cat-Napped

Frozena scowled as she roamed the Agreste's mansion. So far, those heroes proved nothing other than being insufferable pests. Particular Chat Noir. He _ruined_ her plans; she almost caught Ladybug's Miraculous but _he_ had to come and spoiled it.

Spoiled Cat.

It's just not fair?

What's a girl gotta do to be successful?

 _ **Frozena, what is taking so long into getting those Miraculous? I should've had them a**_ long _**time ago.**_

Fantastic.

 _I am sorry, Hawk Moth. There were…complications. I almost had them but then Chat Noir showed up and ruined them._

 _ **I don't have time!**_ he snarled. _**Either**_ you _**get them or I'll be**_ forced _**to take away your powers! I'll give you one last chance, Frozena. Don't fail me!**_

And then, the communication was cut off, leaving Frozena bitter.

 _If he wanted those Miraculous, why doesn't_ **he** _do it himself?_ Frozena thought, angrily.

* * *

Chat Noir looked left and right before leaping out of his spot and into his room. He de-transformed himself back into his civilian identity before he quickly rushed towards his bed.

"Plagg, you're gonna have to hide in my vest pocket." Adrien told him.

The Kwami obliged and the model hurriedly climbed into his bed, resuming his usual state of being sick.

And just in time, he could hear two arguing voices right outside his door.

"I'm telling you; Adrien's still in his room!" Marinette.

"How would _you_ know? He might've gotten out because of that…that mad woman we have on the loose. And just _where_ is his security?" Chloe.

"How should _I_ know? I don't understand how his mansion works! Let alone security." Mari snapped back. "Besides, this is a _mansion_. I'm sure he has top security."

" _Well._ Great security back there." Chloe replied, sarcastically.

Mari clenched her fists before she exploded. " _YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE, CHLOE!"_

"I'm _impossible_? What about you?" she screeched. "I'm wasting _my_ time when I could just leave—"Chloe swung open the door and Adrien slightly turned his head to the side.

The two girls blankly stared at Adrien, blinking.

"Hi, girls…"

Marinette smirked, sneering. "Oh, you _so_ owe me." she laughed, walking towards Adrien while Chloe was trying hard to not break down the door and to use it to slap against Marinette.

"Hey, Adrien. How are you feeling?" Mari asked, sitting at the side of his bed.

"I'm fine, I guess. I still feel a little bit weak."

"Do you want tea?"

"Sure."

Nodding, Mari got up and started to walk towards the door until Adrien stopped her.

"Wait…so uhm, I kinda overheard your conversations…what mad woman was Chloe talking about?"

"Oh, that…it—it's nothing. There's just some person with the power of ice and snow, going around your house."

"Nothing, eh?" Chloe snapped. "I think _you_ know a lot _more_ than what you're letting on."

"And why would you say that, Chloe darling." Mari drawled.

She sneered. "Simply because I've seen you going in and out at the most random times in the oddest places such as the bathroom."

"What? So I can't do my business in the bathroom? Isn't that's the purpose of a bathroom?" Mari asked, blankly.

The blonde scowled. "That's not what I meant, genius. But _whatever_. Why should I worry on a peasant like you when I ever other things to worry about. Move along, _maid_. You got things to do."

Mari growled, shooting a death glare look before she marched out of the room. "Yeah, like throwing you off the roof." she muttered.

* * *

So, things of what Mari had learned so far while being in the Agreste mansion:

It's empty more than usual.

It's cold.

Chloe is _really_ a pain in the butt.

And Frozena made things even more difficult than it needs to be.

Fantastic.

"I can't get much more of this, Tikki." Mari groaned. "All of this is stressing me out and I'm going to get white hair before I even _become_ old and what would Adrien think of me?!" Mari panicked.

"You're overthinking." Tikki said, bluntly.

"I can't handle it, Tikki." Mari replied, plopping herself on a chair after she put the water to boil. "How much more of this am I supposed to take?" she buried her face in her hands.

Tikki made a sad smile on her features, staring at her Chosen One.

"Well…why don't you tell Natalie to retire?"

Mari immediately perked her head up. "To quit? Nu uh. No way. No how. If there's anything Ladybug taught me, which was to _never_ give up no matter how tough the situation is." Mari stated. "And I'm going to stick till the end!" she proclaimed.

Tikki made a wide smile. "Atta, Marinette!" she cheered.

* * *

"Here, Kitty, kitty. Come to mama." Frozena muttered. The icy villain huffed. This is getting difficult than it needs to be and it's wasting her precious time since during this time, she could've make her search on to finding the locations of Miraculouses.

"Honestly, how _hard_ is it to find a lost stray?!" Frozena snarled, her icy trail being left behind.

Muttering, Frozena resumed roaming the halls until she once again found herself upstairs. As she continued to go down, she noticed a closed door and made a curious look.

She had never been to this room before. Mostly because she was too bus catching that…that odd creature—whatever it was. And she was also chasing Ladybug. Frozena shrugged. Guess a little investigation wouldn't hurt.

Smirking, the icy princess opened the door so that there was a little crack. She peered through the crack and noticed that it was rather a large bedroom; nothing too fancy with a large window but she noticed that it looked something what teenagers would have.

And then, there it was.

Her eyes fell upon a figure that was sleeping on the bed, having a wet cloth on the forehead. A grin etched onto her face and she quietly slipped in, silently closing the door.

 _Well, well. I'm sure no one would miss him._ she thought, slyly.

She silently waltzed towards him, her hand ready with power, her figure looming over the sleeping Adrien.

But…

What came next totally threw Frozena off-guard.

She just released her powers but in a blink of an eye, Adrien quickly opened his eyes and he hurriedly leaped out of the bed just as the powers hit it. Adrien landed on his feet from the leap, narrowing his eyes.

"What?" she screeched. "I thought you were asleep!?"

"I thought I had sensed someone else in the room." Adrien pointed it out, getting up and he pointed at her. "And it looks like you owe me a new bed."

"Ha, you _wish._ "

With that, Frozena released her multiple streaks of spikes that were racing forward. Luckily, Adrien reacted swiftly by performing a somersault to the side to avoid the attacks.

The spikes struck the spot of where Adrien was not a minute ago.

Great.

Adrien had already fallen asleep and then this villain came along. How on Earth is he supposed to regain his strength back if he has interference?

Frozena, with a mad gleam, resumed firing her powers left and right which made Adrien be on the run. Seeing that he was going to run out of room, he narrowed his eyes when he saw a wall that was coming. He glanced back to see another streak of spikes chasing after him.

Smirking, Adrien ran up the wall at the right time and it seemed everything was in slow motion. Adrien flipped through the air once he had a liftoff from the wall; the spikes struck the wall. Without a minute to lose, Adrien quickly took out a staff-like object and he turned himself around to block another oncoming attack.

The spikes collided with the ground once more and the motion returned to normal.

"Ha, never underestimate fencing!" Adrien boasted.

Frozena twitched. "You're more of a nuisance than that Chat Noir!" she raged.

"And what's wrong with Chat Noir?" Adrien asked, being careful about showing that he was offended.

"He's a pest. A nuisance. All he ever does is making lame cat puns and flirts with that pained Ladybug." she huffed.

"Excuse you." Adrien scowled. "He's just of a hero as Ladybug." he defended himself.

Frozena raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so offending?"

The model froze in his tracks. "Uh…er…well, I'm a big fan of him." he replied, casually.

"Uh hu, that's nice fish sticks." the icy foe had an idea and she continued to play with him. "So, what about Ladybug? Are you a fan…?"

"Yeah…" Adrien replied, dreamily. "She's so cool."

Frozena smirked, grinning as she danced across the floor and reached the dazed Adrien.

"Looks like someone's in _love_ with her." Frozena replied, slyly as she tapped under his chin. "And you got it bad, kid." the grin grew even wider.

Adrien blinked, finally coming back to reality and he finally realized that Frozena was rather close to him…which made it uncomfortable, really. He stared with wide eyes at the person before he gulped, knowing exactly what's going to happen. Her powered hand had proved everything when she lifted it up.

An evil grin etched onto her face.

"Uhh…I just remembered that I had something to do." Adrien replied, staring at the spike that was forming at her hand.

"Funny how you wouldn't be around." she cackled.

Gasping, Adrien ducked down just in time as she made a swipe at him. Instead of swiping at him, Frozena made a scratch at the windows. The model quickly rolled underneath her and he hurriedly made it for the bathroom, closing the door in time as another set of spikes came in, striking the door.

The boy let out a breath.

"Damn, she's a one crazy lady." Plagg replied, floating out of his pocket.

Adrien groaned, his head against the door and he could just distinctly hear her voice.

"I'm coming to get you!"

"Just let me transform." Adrien muttered. "And _yes_ ; that deal from before still stands out." he replied, exasperatedly.

"Okay." Plagg said, cheerfully.

"Plagg, transform me!"

Within seconds, Adrien was transformed into Chat Noir.

"Come here, kid. I promise I won't hurt you." Frozena replied, sweetly.

"Too bad this door didn't say "excuse me." a voice called out from the bathroom.

Frozena made a confused look. "The what?

Just like that, the door was smashed down, crashing on top of Frozena and the two of them fell to the floor. Out of the bathroom, Chat Noir leaped out and once at the ground, he slid back until he halted.

Adrien let out a sigh before he walked towards the door. "Gee, I mean I knew you had a thing for the door but I never _knew_ you had it this bad. I mean, you're practically making out with the door." Chat Noir grinned.

Out of anger, Frozena let out a streak of ice that broke the door.

"Man, now you owe me a new door." Adrien complained.

And then, Frozena swiftly placed her hands above her hand so that the another icy streak was shot straight towards Chat Noir who leaned backwards; the streak brushed past by him an inch.

Using this as an advantage, Frozena quickly turned to the side and extended her arm out so that she grabbed Noir's ankle and swung him across. Once she let go, Noir slammed his back against a table that ended up being smashed.

The boy grunted, placing his hand on the side of his forehead. Before he had even the time to react, two spikes were shot at him. One of the spikes had pinned him at the edge of the suit but the other spike wasn't so lucky. It pierced right through Noir's hand which made him shout in agony.

He whimpered when the spike struck his hand and blood oozed down.

Frozena smirked. "Aww, the poor kitty got injured. Tsk, such a shame."

Adrien shot her a dirty look but that only made her smirk grew.

"Since you let that kid get away, at least I will not be empty-handed." Frozena cackled, her hand powering up. "Now we will see who the ultimate hero is!"

And like that, the power was released, going towards Chat Noir was gasped.

 **Author's Note:** Whoo lots of fun stuff going on. And of course, Chat is being well Chat Noir. What will happen next? Find Out!


	13. High Alert

**Author's Note: ** HELLO MY PRETTIES! What is going on? I just came back from walking and I'm dead tired XD and I can't believe we're almost finished this story :/ makes me depressed…BUT, more new Miraculous stories will come out! So, keep an eye out for them! Let's get going on!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to Babbocat15 for reviewing the story. Thanks to obsidiandragon182005 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Little Lair (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to LilyTheNinjaGirl for reviewing the story. Thanks to Koolkat (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to iChatNoir for following and favoring the story. Thanks to Kalliope-Korinna-Klytaimnestia for favoring the story. Thanks to DavidC20OfficialWriter for following and favoring the story. Thanks to MadTwistedLady for following the story. Thanks to DancingScripts for following the story.

* * *

Chapter 13: High Alert

Marinette inhaled the lovely aroma that was given off by the tea. She let out a happy sigh, taking in the sweet smell. Perhaps she should've made some tea for herself.

"By the way, Marinette," Tikki's voice replied. "Didn't Adrien requested for some Chicken Soup as well?"

Mari froze in her tracks as she completely forgot about that one ever since from that last…soup…where Chloe decided to mess it up by making it more sweet. The designer scowled.

"Yeah…er…about that. I think making Chicken Soup in this house is cursed. There's always something messing it up." Mari fumbled.

"Uh-uh and would that "something" be Chloe?" Tikki smirked.

Mari scowled. "Yes and don't _deny_ it. You know it's true!"

Tikki sighed. These two are even worse here than they are in school. That being said, the Kwami started to wonder why Chloe was like this in the first place.

"This tea really smells lovely." Mari replied, breaking Tikki out of her thoughts. "I really should've made some for myself. It would do wonders for my nerves."

"Yeah, you don't say." Tikki mumbled, smirking.

The raven-haired girl reached the door of Adrien's room, opening it.

"Hey, Adrien. Here's your tea—"Mari replied, widening the door even further but the minute she did, she gasped out loud, dropping the cup having the cup shattered, spilling its content.

There, on the bed, was empty. Adrien Agreste is gone.

* * *

"What do you mean he's _gone_?!" Gabriel snarled, eyes widening at this sudden news.

Mari backed down a bit, gulping. "I—uh…I…I saw the bed. It was gone. He isn't here. I searched the room."

Gabriel let out a sharp breath before Natalie stepped up which made Mari be even more grateful.

"Sir, as we speak, I'll put out the securities on high alert. No one can get in or out and have the search parties find Adrien. Rest assured, he will be found."

"You better hope so." Gabriel responded, eyes narrowed. "I want every inch of this house be searched! Don't leave any space empty! I want him found and I want him _here_!"

"Yes, sir." Natalie gave a short nod. Just as the two started to leave, the door burst wide open, revealing a frantic Chloe.

"What happened? What is with all of the securities?!" she asked, frantically. "What is going on here?!"

Mari shot her a sour look. "Adrien is gone. We don't know where he is." she said, simply.

Chloe widened her eyes. "Gone? What do you mean _gone_? Oh, what if he's lost? What if he's scared?" she said, dramatically as she faked sobbed.

The designer twitched, trying not to strangle her right here and then. Chloe then perked up as though an idea had struck her.

"Why not we call Ladybug and Chat Noir? I'm sure they will find Adrien in no time!"

Natalie turned to Gabriel who pursed his lips. The assistant assumed he wasn't really fond of them but desperate times calls for desperate measures. If he wants his son to be found alive and well, then perhaps the best option is to really contact the two heroes.

"Sir…I think perhaps that is a wise choice. They do know how Paris works like at the back of their hand."

Gabriel tightened his lips until they were white. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair before he nodded. Mari gaped a little as she just watched the father of Adrien _nodding_ to a decision where it requires the two heroes!

"Fine. Fine! Just do whatever it takes to find him." Gabriel replied. "Dismissed."

"Very well, sir." the three then exited out of the office and once they did, the assistant turned to Chloe. "Have you have any idea on how to contact these heroes?"

Chloe tore her gaze away from her nails. "What? What are you looking at me?"

Mari snapped. "Because it was _your_ idea! You're useless, Chloe! Why bother helping when you're not even gonna help at all?" she scoffed. "You're only doing this to make your image better." Mari replied, angrily. She then turned to Natalie. "I have a friend who's a blogger; she may be able to reach them out."

Natalie nodded. "Very well. Please do so. Once she reached them, please tell them to arrive at the scene of crime. I'll be waiting for them there." she then turned to Chloe. "And as for _you_ , you stay out of this."

Chloe gaped at the assistant with an incredulous look on her face. "Excuse me?"

Mari smirked. "You heard her. Stay out of this. I wouldn't want _you_ to ruin your reputation, now would I?" she drawled.

With that, Mari laughed which made Chloe growl with frustration. Mari resumed walking down the hall, away from the scene. Once it was safe, Tikki came out.

"You ready, Mari?"

The designer nodded. "Yeah. Let's search for Adrien Agreste! Tikki, transform me!"

* * *

Several leaps later, Ladybug arrived at the scene of crime where Natalie was waiting for her there. Upon hearing the footsteps, the strict woman turned around and gave a brief smile.

"You came." Natalie spoke.

"Of course. Even though I save Paris from evil, that doesn't mean I wouldn't save citizens from outside of evil." **(1)**

Natalie nodded with approval. "On behalf of Agreste, you have my thanks." she then turned around, a small frown etched on her face. "If I may ask, there were two…where is Chat Noir?"

Ladybug shifted awkwardly. That was a good question, indeed. She had waited on the rooftop—at their usual meeting spot—for her partner. Ten minutes later, he didn't came. He didn't arrived…

"Um…yeah…about that, I don't know where he is. I tried to contact for him but he didn't answer his communication device." Mari replied, feeling uneasy. She just hoped that he was alright.

"I see…well, I am sorry but we do not have a minute to lose. We must start as soon as possible." Natalie replied. "That being said, you have the full access to this house until Adrien is found."

Ladybug nodded. "Thank you."

The lady nodded before she walked out the door. She then placed her hand on the door handle but stopped, slightly turning her head back.

"Good luck, Ladybug." she said before walking out.

Mari watched as she saw her leave before she stared at the bedroom. She widened her eyes at the scene. It was quite a fight but it made it difficult for Mari to know who had won. But seeing as Adrien is gone, the kidnapper had most likely won the battle.

There was no way for Adrien to win even if he does fencing. Ladybug studied on the room, following the trail fight scene where she sees fit. As she continued to walk forward, she suddenly slipped on something which as a result made her fall to the ground.

Mari grunted as she landed on her side, rubbing it.

 _Ungh..that hurt._ Ladybug moaned. _What did I even slip…_ she gasped when she saw the substance.

It was ice. Her throat went dry as she flashed back to her previous battle. The only current citizen with this kind of power was Frozena as Frozena was her recent—and she still is—villain. Ladybug felt her heart being hammered against her ribcage.

But there's a question which Mari doesn't even know the answer to.

Why would Frozena kidnapped Adrien? What does she have against him? It doesn't make any sense.

Adrien is so kind and sweet. It makes it hard to believe that someone would want to kidnap him. Maybe for ransom? She highly doubts it but it could be possible or maybe a trap to lure her in so she can take her Miraculous.

Either way, Marinette has to play it safe. One wrong move and she could literally kill him.

Ladybug continued to examine the room until her breathe was caught in her throat, her eyes went wide and with a flicker of fear in them. She closed her eyes before opening them and walked towards the wall that made her froze.

There, on the wall, had a small splatter of blood that seemed to be dried now.

"Adrien." she breathed. She had no doubt that it belonged to him and just by seeing this, many questions went through her head.

Was he alright? Just how much did Frozena hurt him? How is he holding up now?

Mari stared at the floor, having a sad expression on her. She was angry at herself for not being a better protector to him. She was supposed to be taken care of _him_ but what did she do?

She let him get caught from the manic that is probably torturing him right now for information about her.

"Adrien, where are you?" she whispered.

* * *

"Wake up!" a harsh voice called out.

A small moan came followed by a flicker of eyes. At first, the vision was blurry, out of focus but it gradually became better. However, the worst thing of what the person was feeling was none other than a heavy migraine that was coming.

Chat Noir blinked, squinting his eyes from the harsh blare of light that was dimly lighting up the place.

Where was he?

This room was certainly not familiar but maybe it was? He couldn't tell as there was literally almost no light at all.

He hissed from the slight movement he made with his hand. He totally forgot that it was injured and by now, his hand was most likely covered with dry blood and needless to say, he felt a little weak.

Adrien tried to move but he found himself unable to do so. From the looks of it, his wrists and ankles were chained since he heard rattles coming from them.

"Where am I…?" Noir mumbled, feeling the fatigue kicking in.

The person in front of him smirked. "Somewhere where people won't _ever_ find you!" she then paused, placing her finger on her chin. "But…I may be willingly to let you go… _if_ you strike a deal."

"What…kind of deal?" he murmured.

Frozena smirked. "It's really simple." she extended her hand out, eyes narrowed. "You tell me who Ladybug really is and have access to her Miraculous and only then, I'll let you go."

Noir sneered. "If you're really thinking that I would tell you, then you're thick. Sorry but I'm not telling you anything."

Even if Noir did knew who Ladybug is, either way he wouldn't tell her. But the problem is…he himself doesn't even know who the heroine is.

Frozena pursed her lips, tightening them. She sighed.

"You know, you're _really_ making this complicated then it needs to be." she replied, icily while in her hand, something had begun to form which pretty soon was revealed. It was a long icy whip and Frozena tightened her grip around her new weapon.

"I gave you a way out of here and yet you _refuse_!" Frozena exclaimed. "Is it really worth being _loyal_ to your partner?" she screamed.

"Yes…Yes, it is."

Furious, Frozena took her whip in the air and slashed at Noir's back. He stifled a cry of pain as it impacted on him. It hurts. He wasn't denying it. Tears started to pool around his eyes from the harsh pain that coursed through his body. The slash ripped his suit, showing a portion of his bare back.

"You fool! You wouldn't…not _for one second_ betray your partner even if your life depend it?"

"N—no…"

Frozena raged with fury as she lashed out at him again. There was another shock of pain going inside his body; he whimpered. This continued for several minutes, having Frozena scream out of rage for being just how foolish he was. It was suppose that this way was her way of releasing her anger out and he was the perfect bait.

Noir was too much in pain to hear her filthy words but he had an idea of what she was throwing out.

Worthless scum…

Fool…

Useless…

He cried out again and again when the whip struck him at the back every time. He didn't know just how much he could take it. Just when he thought he was about to pass out, the whipping had stopped.

It seemed as though Frozena had ran out of fuel.

"You _fool_ ," she whispered…

"YOU FOOL!" she screamed.

But instead of whipping like how Chat Noir had thought, Frozena backed down as she felt her tears of coldness falling down her cheeks.

She didn't understand.

She didn't understand at all.

How can someone have be this loyal to his partner? She just didn't understand…

Frozena let out a breath before she narrowed her eyes at the weak Cat.

"Don't think that this is over, Chat Noir." her icy voice hung the thick air. "Because it's not. If you think that someone will come and save you, think again. Because you're worthless. You're nothing but a distraction. I wouldn't even get your hopes up at all."

With that, Frozena sunk back into the darkness leaving the semi-conscious Chat Noir.

 **Author's Note: ** Aww, my poor little baby :( but uhm…please don't hate me? So this chapter is a bit shorter than usual and I guess it's more of a filler than nothing, I suppose. **(1)** "Of course. Even though I save Paris from evil, that doesn't mean I wouldn't save citizens from outside of evil." Uhm, for that sentence, I hope it turned out okay...? I was kinda struggling with it since I meant to say for Ladybug that she helps the citizen while not saving Paris from evil, that kinda thing. But the real question is…will Ladybug succeed in finding Adrien? Exactly _where_ is Adrien? Find out!


	14. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:** Damn, I can't believe it's September already and it's going to feel so weird now that I'm not going to school; I've completely finished. It's…it's actually saddening. Now, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to AnonymousWolf (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to obsidiandragon182005 for reviewing the story. Thanks to laurakam108 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to FandomCrazy23 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to May May love for following the story. Thanks jg13145 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to arris karis for following and favoring the story. Thanks to TheStarsStartFalling for following the story. Thanks to Starlight-Rebel for favoring and following the story. Thanks to kiyomihaunterly780 for favoring the story and for following me as an author.

* * *

Chapter 14: Lost and Found

Ladybug slouched down, sitting on a nearby sofa. She lowered her head, placing it in her hand so that her bangs covered her stressful eyes. There had been no such luck of finding Adrien and she started to wonder if she would ever find him.

 _No._ Ladybug thought firmly. _What Ladybug had taught me was not to give up hope even in the darkest of times._

Ladybug narrowed her eyes as she got, a flash of determined sparked in her eyes.

No. She's going to find Adrien.

And she's also going to find Chat Noir even if it kills her.

With that in mind, Marinette placed the blood evidence into her mind before she examined the room more closely. She studied the fight, the movements, the icy trails that would lead almost everywhere and practically studied everything that was in this room.

However, as Mari continued to examine the room, something gave off a shine which caught from the corner of her eye. Curiously, she walked towards the shiny object only to discover that it was a puddle of ice, stuck to the ground.

It could merely be just a puddle of ice that was meant to be dodged but perhaps it could've meant something more…?

Hope was reignited in her system and Ladybug almost eagerly started to look around the floor for any more trails of ice. While at the same time, she didn't want to gain hope as that trail of ice could simply mean nothing.

Ladybug resumed following the icy trail until it took her out of Adrien's door only to bump into someone she could do without.

"So much for being a detective. Are you _sure_ you're aren't _defective_?" a voice sneered.

Marinette didn't need to look up to see who it was. She could immediately recognize it off by heart, considering how many times she had to deal with her in this hellhole.

Not that there isn't anything wrong with the mansion, it was just the bodies…

"What do you want, Chloe?" Ladybug muttered, getting up.

"Isn't it simple?" she scoffed, rolling her eyes as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "I want to help."

And Ladybug had almost fallen down on the floor again. She gave her a stunned look.

"You…you what?" she faltered.

"What? Have you suddenly gone deaf?"

Marinette sneered.

"I want to help."

Ladybug resumed staring at her, trying to process the information she just had gotten.

Ladybug scoffed. "Sorry but you're aren't qualified to do this and I can't let a fellow citizen like you get into this mess. It's my duty to protect the people from evil."

 _Even if they are a pain in the butt._ Marinette thought.

"Yeah uh nice speech and all but I find it funny since Adrien had gone missing and you hadn't found him in…how long? Oh that's right. 24 hours." Chloe smirked, examining her nails. "So I really think you need a sidekick."

And that made Ladybug mad.

"A sidekick?" she echoed. "In case you haven't notice, I already _have_ a sidekick—and by far the best one. So you can forget about being a sidekick!"

Chloe narrowed her eyes, darkly. "Oh yeah? And _where_ is this fabulous sidekick of yours?"

Ladybug opened and closed her mouth several of times, clenching her fists from anger. She really didn't have the time for this. But it was true. Just where was Chat Noir? Had Frozena got him too?

If that's the case, then Adrien should been with Chat.

"You know what? I don't have time for this." Ladybug replied, seethed. "I've got everything under control and I don't need distractions like _you_."

With that, Ladybug harshly shoved her out of the way but it wasn't even a few steps since Chloe had called out.

"Wait? So you're just going to leave me like this?"

Ladybug stopped, a plan forming into her mind. She smirked.

"No, you're right. Something _valuable_ like you shouldn't be left unguarded." Mari replied. Having said that, Mari took out her yoyo and threw it forward. The string got tied around Chloe and then Mari took another swing so that Chloe was thrown back inside the room.

With a one swift move, Mari spotted a nearby small table and she used it as a blockage after Mari closed the door. Smiling with triumph, Ladybug walked away and all she could hear was Chloe's voice.

"Hey! Lemme out of here! My father will hear about this!" Chloe shrieked. "Get me out!"

 _One point for me. Zero for Chloe. Ha._

* * *

Frozena frowned. What is taking Ladybug so long? She thought she would've been here by now. The icy princess stared hard at the out-cold hero; doesn't her partner mean anything to her?

It surprises her, really. How can such a young person such as him be a superhero of the city? Fate is a funny thing; sometimes it can be cruel and sometimes it can be a blessing in disguise.

 _ **Frozena, what is the long wait? I'm getting impatient by the minute and you**_ still _**haven't gotten me those Miraculouses! You incompetent fool!**_

Frozena let out a breath. _I've got things under control, Master. Hawkmoth. I know how to capture them._

The villain could hear his scoff.

 _ **Well, congratulations. The only thing you had managed to capture is unconsciousness Chat Noir. If you're aren't so thick, why on Earth didn't you take his Miraculous at the time?**_

 _Good things come to those who wait. Why take one when you kill with two birds with one stone?_ Frozena said, coldly.

He was really getting on her nerves.

 _ **You have one chance. Make it count.**_

The purple outline disappeared and it left Frozena be seethed in her tracks. She was furious, needless to say. This wasn't an easy job especially when you have to carefully capture the cocky Chat Noir. She swore he was a pain in the butt but still…

Frozena couldn't help but to see that he looked so…peaceful in his knocked out state. The bangs that had already fallen covered his closed eyes and if he had eyes opened, Frozena wouldn't lie that he had amazingly green eyes.

She shook her head.

No stop. Now is not the time to feel such childish things. She had work to do. Work meaning that she had to somehow please Hawkmoth.

Frozena huffed.

The old goat.

* * *

Ladybug slid down the stair rail before she flipped up in the air, performing a somersault then landed on her feet. She narrowed her eyes, staring at the floor before she whirled her head around.

The ice just seemed to finish here…

Wearing a sad look, Ladybug spotted the stairs from which she slid off not a second ago and she walked towards it, sitting on the first step. She sighed, allowing her transformation to fade away.

"Marinette…" Tikki started, quietly as she floated towards her upset partner.

"Tikki…I can't do this…I just can't." she responded, shakily. "I can't find Adrien; I can't find Chat Noir. That clue as to where Adrien could possibly be has suddenly ended here." she replied through her frustrated tears. "It seems that every time I care about someone, they always leave me…" she whispered.

"I'm just so frustrated…so…so guilty." Mari spoke. "I'm just feeling overwhelmed right now."

"Marinette…you are the strongest person I had ever met. You always taught me that no matter how difficult the situation is, is to never give up. And that's what you're doing. You may not realize it but I can feel that your hope is fading away. You need to see the light and conquer it. Don't give up hope, Marinette. You can do this! You have been chosen Ladybug for a reason."

After a while, the designer narrowed her eyes and she stood up. A flash of determination dashed across her.

"You're right, Tikki. I'm going to make the impossible become the possible. I'm not giving up. Not now, not ever."

Tikki cheered. "Right! Now what's your next plan?"

Mari blinked, having a sudden blank look. "Uh…" she scratched her head, giving a sheepish look. This only made Tikki have a dumb-founded look.

"You mean to tell me that you don't have one…?" she sweat-dropped. "Marinette." she complained.

Mari waved her hand in exasperation. "Hey, I'm only human. Just lemme think of a plan and we will go up in no time. Besides, I need to present the facts in orderly sequence then think as a villain. If I was a villain, where would I hide the victim?"

"Adrien." Tikki corrected.

Mari grinned. Marinette replayed the fight scene that had been taken place in his room. The battle was still hard to point out on who it won but obviously since Adrien is gone, it means Frozena had won the battle. Coincidentally enough, Chat Noir decided to go missing too.

Not that he was much of a help these past few days. If he needed to go take a break from being a hero, the least he could was to tell her but yet again, after the last battle with the water villain, she assumed that he was out sick.

After all, Chat Noir had been taking a lot of tolls with that water-powered enemy so she guessed that it was natural for him to be sick.

Besides, (Mari gave a little smirk), cats hate water.

And then, as Ladybug, Marinette had found an icy trail that only led her to the bottom level—the level which she has yet to explore but she doubts that she will even find anything.

All in all, she's pretty much stumped.

Marinette sighed. "Well, looks like my only option is to explore this level I'm currently at. I mean, the trail wouldn't randomly lead me here if it was trying to tell me something, would it?"

Tikki shrugged. "Worth a try. Besides, the worst thing that can happen is for the villain to stuff Adrien in a basement."

The designer gave her a dumb-founded look. "You honestly don't think he was stuffed in a basement, would you?"

Tikki shrugged. "I dunno. It seemed like a choice...take it a look at this way. If you were the villain, would you really go so far away to hide the victim?"

Marinette stared hard at her Kwami, wondering on the question for a good full minute. She soon realized that it actually made sense…If Frozena had actually hide Adrien in the basement, she would only use it as a perfect excuse. And that excuse had only meant to have Frozena get the "surprise attack".

"Tikki," Marinette breathed, slowly realizing that her little Kwami was right. "You know, I think that's just it. Adrien had never left the mansion. He was never gone."

Tikki cracked a small smile. "So? What have we got to lose? Let's search the basement!"

"Right!" Mari nodded. "As soon as you have your energy back, let's go!"

* * *

A door swung open wide only to reveal a dark entrance and Ladybug narrowed her eyes. Right away, she automatically felt an unwelcoming aura that had been emitted out of the door; she shivered at the unpleasant sensation.

 _It certainly looks…welcoming, alright._ Mari thought. _Well…what have I got to lose?_

Mari began walking down the stairs, being on guard just in case if anything decides to pop up out of nowhere. However, when she was halfway of the stairs, the entrance door slammed itself shut which made her turn around. Biting her lip, she resumed walking down the stairs until she reached the bottom.

 _Okay, so where do I start looking? It sure would help if I had some light_ …

Marinette resumed walking in the dark halls of the basement but the more she walked further, the more she got the feeling that she was being watched. And then, on the last step—where she thought she had hit a dead end—something started to rush towards her from behind.

With that, Marinette turned her head around, widening her eyes as she a pair of glowing red eyes that emerged from the darkness. Before she even had the chance to react, the intruder automatically attacked her.

Ladybug slammed hard against the wall, being dazed for a minute. Once being back in order, the spotted heroine got back on her two feet.

 _There isn't anything that I can use in this darkness. Oh, how I wish Chat Noir was here…_

Ladybug felt that the creature was about to attack so she used her yoyo, twirling it around to the side before she released it, having the circular object knock straight into the fiend. The creature roared from the impact and while she was struggling to see the attack, Ladybug blindly dodged left and right. So far, she was doing well but on the last one, Marinette got scratched at the back from the sharp claws.

The heroine winced but nonetheless resumed battling the creature in the dark.

"I've had just enough about you!" Marinette proclaimed, swinging her yoyo rapidly. With a powerful swing, she performed a spin and then released the yoyo so that the object struck the creature, shattering it like glass.

She heard the twinkle as the pieces from the fiend fell to the floor.

Marinette breathed out a sigh of relief but it wasn't too soon where she heard clapping followed by a voice.

"Wow…what a performance!" a voice exclaimed. Marinette thought she could've felt a smirk in the shadows. "Ladybug."

And like that, lights lit the dark room all at once and Ladybug followed its trail of lights until it reached at the top, a few meters away from Ladybug. There on the top of the icy throne was none other than Frozena who bore a smirk; her eyes were slit like a cat.

"Frozena." Ladybug said, coolly.

"We meet again."

 **Author's Note:** Bambammm…yeah, I know I'm evil. Leaving you off at a cliff-hanger; sorry for the wait but life got in the way and today I had my friend coming over so yeah. Busy day for today and I hope everyone had celebrated Miraculous anniversary! Toodles!


	15. The Return

**Author's Note:** Alright! Who's here to see some butt-kicking action from Ladybug? And maybeeee Chat Noir :p that is if I'm not too evil and let him live *evil laugh* *ahem* moving on, I can't believe we're almost done the story! BIG thanks to you guys for being so supportive till the very end! Thank you so much! Now let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Sepharis for favoring and following the story. Thanks to sweetlovegirl101 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to BunnyJCai22 for reviewing the story.

* * *

Chapter 15: The Return

The two narrowed their eyes, staring at each other and the atmosphere is surrounded with intense, thick air. However, Mari wasted no time.

"Where is Adrien?"

Frozena slightly tilted her head as she resumed staring at Mari. Just from the cold look, it gave Mari the chills and she couldn't help to shiver. It felt as though the stare was piercing right through her soul.

"This Adrien I don't have. But I do have someone which I think will interest you."

Ladybug clenched her fists. "You lie. I'll ask you again. _Where_ is Adrien?"

Frozena narrowed her eyes, already being annoyed with her. "What? Are you deaf all of a sudden? Do you not speak English? I said _I don't have Adrien_. Whether you choose to believe me or not is your choice but obviously, I know the answer already. However, I see that you're a very strong opponent." she replied, having her hand out so that the shattered ice went right back to her.

And then, she closed her hand, cancelling the magic.

"No. I believe you're looking for something much more."

"What might that be?" Ladybug pursed her lips.

Having a sly smile, Frozena snapped her fingers together and to the right side of her, the light shone a figure. A figure that was familiar to Ladybug. Marinette gasped as she widened her eyes.

"Chat Noir…" she breathed, her eyes starting to water at the corner.

"Aww, you're not going to cry now, are you?" Frozena sneered. "I thought you were strong with or without your partner." she drawled.

Ladybug narrowed her eyes, hands turning into fists. "Release him." she replied, coldly.

However, this only made Frozena laugh cruelly.

"You honestly think I would let him go just because of a spotted _heroine_ told me so?! You're a fool. The only reason why Paris ever looks up to you is because they need someone to help them protect." she sneered. "Otherwise you're just a little nobody. When there's no evil, they will simply forget you. You and your partner too."

Ladybug made a small gasp as her eyes slightly widened as a shocked image entered through her mind as she imagined how it would be. She lowered her head, her bangs covering her eyes, hiding her emotions.

Frozena smiled, nastily as she saw that the heroine was lowering her guard.

 _Ladybug…_

A voice whispered in her head. She gave a small gasp and stared at the unconsciousness Chat Noir. Did the voice came from…him?

"Now you can say your goodbye! This is truly where your funeral will be taken place!" she exclaimed, charging her hand with power.

Ladybug gasped when the power was released, racing straight towards her. For a moment, it seemed as though the heroine was frozen in spot as though she had forgotten to move but at the last minute, Ladybug jumped away and the spikes struck at the ground.

Because of her late move, she had little time to react the minute she touched the ground. She gasped and lifted her hands as shield but that little and the ice trapped her in like a cage.

Frozena smirked, eyes glowing with madness as she sneered. "Animals belong to cages." she whispered, coldly.

Marinette let out a shaky breath, a vapor of mist escaped her mouth due to the cold air of the place.

"And now I'll finish you!" she raged, expanding her icy powers in long-sharp like claws.

Marinette drew out a fear of whimper even though she didn't mean to. Just as the claws drew closer, something sharp had pierced through them which made them shatter like glass. The thing that had caught Marinette's attention was a silver staff that struck the ground. Frozen in shock, both of them turned around only to see a weak Chat Noir that had just begun to wake up.

"Leave her…alone." Noir stuttered out as he struggled to lift himself up. He used the wall for support, leaning against their cold bricks.

"You dare to defy me?" Frozena pursed her lips. "You _dare_ to go against me?"

Chat Noir made a small scoff. "I dare to defy you. I was never _yours_."

Frozena stood there, shaking with rage and lowered her head so that her bangs fell, covering her eyes. A small cold chuckle echoed but her body still trembled with fury. She honestly thought that these two heroes have the chance to actually defeat her? Please, it would be so funny if it wasn't so sad. She admits; they have the courage unlike their pitiful securities that didn't even stood a chance against her.

As she made her train of thoughts, the people who had even stood up against her were now frozen in ice forever.

"Then be gone with all of you!" she screamed, releasing her power at full. The attack raced towards Chat Noir who didn't even flinch while Marinette stood there, still trapped in the icy cage and gave out a shocked gasp.

"Chat Noir, no!" Ladybug screamed.

And then, the impact came, striking Chat Noir with a hard move as he slammed painfully against the wall. It knocked the air out of him as he suddenly found it difficult to breath.

"No!" Marinette cried out, tears brimming at the corner as she watched him slump to the ground.

Frozena sneered as she was unable to control her triumph of smile. She glided towards the fallen hero and picked him up like a ragged doll. When he was in front of her, Frozena made a dagger of ice and went towards his neck.

"Pity how things don't go your own way, Ladybug." she grinned, malevolently.

"Don't…please…" Mari replied, shakily.

The madness grew.

Something sparked in her eyes and Frozena made a sly grin. "On a deal. I won't do it only _if_ you give up your Miraculous and hand it to me. I promise I won't kill him. Cross my heart." she drawled.

Marinette stood there, eyes wide with fear and grief. She lowered her head down and slowly started to take off the earrings and this only grew Frozena's wicked grin.

As Marinette started made her hand go to her earrings, something black caught her attention. Pausing, she lifted her head and stared at the black energy that was swirling around Noir's hand.

 _No_ … Mari widened her eyes.

If he used that, then he can't use it anymore…and given the spot he was given, it could kill him if not planned out wisely.

"Are you sure about that?" Noir muttered.

"What?" Frozena asked, sharply.

"I think…your _luck_ just ran out."

"Chat Noir, no!"

"Cataclysm!" and just like that, the black power escaped his hand and he used it to struck at Frozena's stomach which she gave out a sharp gasp. Marinette resumed watching the scene in horror as she watched her partner being destroyed right in front of her.

"NO!" Mari screamed, furiously trying to escape the cage. She slammed herself against it multiple of times until it finally started to give away. The crack started to be bigger and bigger until it was smashed and Ladybug was able to get out.

"Lucky Charm!"

In a flash of light, the object fell into her hands.

"A bell? What?" Marinette stuttered.

And then, Mari gasped as she watched Noir's power strike both. The two of them collapsed to the floor but Noir's move was late. The dagger fell down but it struck at Noir at the back. Marinette let out another shocked gasp as she was frozen in the spot while Frozena was weakened, letting out a struggled breath.

Frozena laughed, an insane one, as she began to pick herself up but she knew she was weak though she ignored it.

"It's too late…" she cackled.

Marinette narrowed her eyes, her hand clutching the small bell handle. "No, it's not!"

Frozena widened her eyes with fury and she began to release her power just as Marinette studied the area of where she can use her given object.

"Fine! I'll send you to the grave as well! Where you can join your partner!"

And like that, Frozena unleashed the tremendous power while Marinette shook the bell with a hard shake, hard enough to actually cause damage to the icy villain. The enemy yelled from the loud sound of the bell that gave off vibrations. Because of the vibrations, it made the shards of ice break, falling once again to the floor.

Frozena covered her still ringing ears, trying to shut the sound away but Ladybug took this chance and ran towards her, her hand reaching out for the choker that had been akumatized.

Having the object in her hand, Ladybug threw it to the ground, breaking it with her foot.

"You have done enough harm, little one!" Ladybug proclaimed. "Time to free you from evil!" Ladybug swung her yoyo until a bright light escaped the device which kidnapped the black butterfly.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed. "Bye, bye little butterfly!" she replied, releasing the purified critter.

The critter flew away and Marinette threw the object in the air. "Miraculous!"

Everything that had been destroyed was fixed, reverting it back to normal. The evil power that consumed Frozena started to fade away, revealing the person with a confused look.

"What? What am I doing here?" she said, blankly.

Marinette gave a small smile and she walked towards her. "Here. Take care of it."

The girl stared into the eyes of Ladybug as she took it, nodding.

"Th—thank you." she stammered.

"You're welcome. Now, I think it's wise for you to go. I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are."

The girl nodded. "Y—yes…th-thank you." with that, she went away which left Ladybug in the dark.

She fell to her knees, a solemn look upon her features as she stared at the floor. A sense of longingness in her heart.

"Ladybug…"

Marinette lifted her head after hearing the weak voice.

"Chat…Noir?"

There, in the semi-shadows, slouched a figure who was on the floor. It seemed as though one of his hands was on his shoulder as though to cover a wound that was from the battle.

Marinette widened her eyes with relief and happiness. She cried out his name as she clumsily ran towards him. "Chat Noir!" she screamed with delight.

She sobbed once she reached him, taking her partner in her arms. "I thought I lost you." she blubbered, slurring over her words from tears. "Kitty…my kitty…"

* * *

Marinette let out a sigh, her back being against the door. So much has happened. She was finally relieved that the villain was no longer causing problem. Pretty much everything was back to normal…and that also meant for her, having Chloe being on her back all day.

She had been asking questions such as "where the heck have you been? You disappeared. Adrien disappeared." etc and right there and then, Marinette wanted to slap her across the face.

However, one thing which Mari had found odd is that the marks on Adrien's back. Adrien, who was currently resting in his room, had come back from his strange disappearance. That left everyone baffled including Mari.

Because of the marks, it made Mari wonder how he had gotten them. She still remembered that Chat Noir had also got them too…

She paused in her train of thoughts, a silly thought entering her mind.

Could Adrien and Chat Noir be the same person?

She stared at Adrien's closed door, opening and closing her mouth several of times. That…that would honestly make so much sense especially to Adrien's disappearance…

Or could it be coincidence?

 **Author's Note:** Geh geh geh…the battle actually made me cry :3 and think of the bell as those Christmas ornaments…I know…it's lame for an object to purify but it was the only thing I could think of :3 but is it coincidence, my dear Miraculouses? Of course, we know the actual truth but they don't ^^ and they finally got rid of Frozena which leave us two more chapters to go! Ohmigawwwdd! I can't believe I had finished another Miraculous story ^^ thank you guys so much! Toodles!


	16. The Final Cook Off

**Author's Note:** It makes me sad that we're almost done the story :( right after this chapter is the last one…mann…Don't you hate it when you're something so close and you realize that you have to be parted away? Well, it's how I feel :3 anyways, let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Ammastrea for following the story. Thanks to BunnyJCai22 for reviewing the story. Thanks to BabboCat15 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Sakuramari for following the story. Thanks to KatrinaK14 for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Norman (Guest) for reviewing the story.

 **Responses:**

BunnyJCai22: Yes; there is this chapter and the chapter after this one and that will be it.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Final Cook Off

"Whoo! You're…er…somewhat getting better?" Plagg asked, scratching his head. His Master still looks like a living hell.

Adrien sniffed. "Thanks for the moral support."

"What? Want me to say that you still look like a living hell?" he offered.

Adrien threw him a dirty look which Plagg carelessly shrugged it off as he muttered "I did told you." Even after the adventures with the Ice lady, Plagg still feels weak a bit; not as much as the first day but he still hasn't got his energy back. Adrien felt guilty simply because it was his fault for having him holding out for that long.

Way more than usual.

Naturally Adrien was being stubborn when Plagg shrugged it off, stating that it was fine. The Kwami understood it was an emergency—a tough one at that—and had to be done. He understood that.

And sometimes, Plagg wanted nothing more than to slap Adrien across to face so that he can stop blaming himself. Besides, he has cheese.

And Cheese always makes him feel better.

Adrien looked down, a sad look on his features. "I'm sorry." he muttered.

Plagg was about to take a bite out of his cheese when he caught Adrien's mutter. He lowered his favorite food down and stared at him dead in the eye.

"There comes a time when one must beat himself over for whatever reason. And that time is not now. What's done is done; you can't change it. So, for once in your pitiful life, _stop_ blaming yourself. I understood that it was a complicated situation so I held it out and I was fine with it. So just shut up and stop blaming yourself." Plagg replied.

Adrien put on a soft smile. "Thanks, Plagg."

"Yeah, I guess. Now, I'm going back to my cheese." he said, happily.

* * *

Tikki cracked one of her eyes open and gave out a yawn. She stretched out her small body before giving a weary look at her surroundings. As she did, she expected Marinette to nap but she found the bed empty. In fact, Mari wasn't in her room anywhere!

Just as Tikki was set to find her, the door opened and Tikki gave a sharp turn only to see the bathroom door opened. There was Mari with a towel around her shoulders and she lifted one of its ends to dry her neck.

"Mari! You're here!" Tikki chirped, happily as she floated towards her. She nuzzled against her cheek which made Mari giggle.

"Hello there. I only went for a shower and you were sleeping so I didn't want to wake you up." Mari responded. "You had a nice nap?"

Tikki nodded. "Yeap; I sure did."

But just from that response, it made Mari wonder…why was Tikki so enthusiastic? Did something good happen while she was away?

"So uh…why are you so happy?" Mari asked.

Tikki shrugged. "I dunno. I guess it's a brand new day—a day where we can enjoy without the villain ruining it. And add that to the fact, Adrien is almost getting better!" she added, happily.

Mari smiled. "That's a good thing." but she frowned. If Adrien was getting better, then why did he had those marks? They looked fresh from yesterday but now they're dry, slowly healing. She honestly wanted to know where he had gotten them. Perhaps it was from the encounter he had with Frozena?

At least, that's what he told his father. But something about the answer didn't made sense. It made Mari wonder more and more and just by wondering, it made Mari think that he was hiding something.

Something big.

And that something was the big part of the mystery of his answer.

"Now…I think you owe Adrien that chicken soup…"

Mari paused what she was doing and grinned. "Yeah, I think you're right. I think, without any distractions, I can finally make that chicken soup. It's long overdue now." she chuckled. "Besides, Chloe had been awfully quiet. I wonder where she is…"

* * *

 _ **Hey girl. What's up? You haven't texted me in a while.**_

 _Hey. Things had been hectic for the past few days; it was…complicated. It got even harder when Chloe was here. But suddenly she went quiet. I wonder what happened._ Mari texted Alya as she went down the hall for the kitchen.

Even though Alya wasn't here physically, Mari thought for sure that she was smirking.

 _ **Ha. She probably got kicked out of the house—I wouldn't be surprised.**_

Mari found herself smirking too. She honestly wouldn't be surprised to.

 _Yeah, she must've. Anyways, I gotta go. Gotta make Adrien a belated Chicken Soup._

 _ **Belated? Girl, you better tell me what has happened over there when you see me. See you.**_

 _Bye._

Mari put her cellphone away as she opened the doors of the all too familiar kitchen. To be honest, she was starting to get a little sick of the kitchen since this was what basically she goes to almost every single time. The designer doesn't know how Gaston can handle by being in here almost every day; she knew she was a chief here but doesn't he get bored…?

She stared at the oven before giving a glance to the bottom cabinets where the pots were kept.

 _Well…I may as well get on with it._

After a while or so, Mari was nearly done with the soup until the doors were pushed wide open which gained her attention.

And of course, there revealed a rather angry Chloe with a frown on her face. Mari pursed her lips until they have been tightened.

" _Hi_." she replied through her gritted teeth.

" _You_." Chloe snapped. "Because of you, I got kicked out of the mansion and I'll be no longer taking care of Adrien. Which means _you_ are the one who will be taking care of him." she sneered. "Obviously that assistance is need of a new pair of glasses. How can they choose _you_ over _me_?"

Mari paused, pretending to be thinking and she shrugged. "Well, gee, I dunno. I think that's a really good question." she couldn't help it but to smirk. "Maybe because I'm not a stuck up brat?"

Chloe growled. "You'll _rue_ this day! You'll rue it!" she exclaimed, furiously before slamming the doors shut.

And Mari let out an uncontrollable giggle. Just as Chloe had left, Tikki flew out of her hiding spot and noticed her giggling companion. The Kwami obviously knew what had happened since she was here.

"So? Now we got that blonde out of the way, you can have Adrien all to yourself now, no?" Tikki grinned. "Without distractions, that is."

Mari smiled, happily. "Yup! Everything is turning out just fine." Mari replied as she stirred the pot.

"Besides, good things come to does who wait." the designer responded, cheerfully.

* * *

Mari knocked on the door, letting out a small breath as she was holding a tray of food and one of them contained the…Chicken Soup. The soup that was causing so much problems in the first place. After hearing a small "Come in", Mari opened the door and saw Adrien coughing a little.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Mari asked, placing the tray on the nearby table.

The blonde gave a shrug. "Alright. You?"

The girl nodded. "Alright."

There was an awkward silence. The more she stared at Adrien, the more she wanted to know how he had gotten those marks. What was the biggest secret he was hiding? She knew it was none of her business but the curiosity kept on growing.

Mari let out a breath and opened her mouth. "Adrien—"

"I'm sorry." he replied, quietly. That quickly took Mari off guard and she stared at him with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open.

Has she heard right? What was Adrien apologizing for?

"For what?" she asked, dumbly.

Adrien struggled a little bit. "For…for making such a bother about my sudden disappearances. I honestly didn't planned for that to happen but that…villain…she came out of nowhere and it just sort of happened." he explained.

Mari resumed staring at the boy who just had apologized.

"Uh…uhm…" she cleared her throat. "Don't be sorry. Like you said, it was unexpected and none of us had any idea about it. What matters the most is that you got here safe. Don't beat yourself over it, okay?"

The boy made a small smile. "Okay."

"Good." she said, happily. "Now…uhm…remember the time when you had requested for Chicken Soup? Yeah about that…I apologize that it was delayed… _very_ delayed. There were…some interruptions but ah they are gone now so uhm…" she turned to the side to grab the tray of food. She then opened the lid of the bowl and the hot steam danced in the air, letting out its aroma around the room.

"I finally got it done." Mari replied, sheepishly.

Adrien chuckled. "You…are something else."

Without realizing it, Mari made a small blush appear in her cheeks; her face going red from the compliment.

"Uh…I…" she stammered before taking the spoon to simply change the subject. "Here comes the airplane!" she laughed, blushingly.

Adrien smirked. The boy took in the soup and the warm liquid filled his stomach, sending him shivers of pleasure. Mari gave him a nervous look; when she tasted it, she thought it was fine. But for him? She doesn't know…but everything was fine when she saw him smiling and she let out a breath which she didn't even knew she was holding.

"It's fantastic." he grinned.

Mari let out a small laugh of relief. A few seconds later, the soup was finished and Mari picked up the tray once again so that she can put it back in the kitchen. As she was at the door, Adrien spoke.

"Hey, Mari?" he called out.

Marinette stopped and turned around slightly.

"Did…did Ladybug stopped Frozena?"

The designer stared at the curious eyes of the boy. His piercing green matched her blue. It was a short moment of hesitation before the girl nodded, slowly.

"Yes…" she replied. "Yes, she did."

And from that simply answer, Adrien slipped out a smile. "That's…that's good."

Giving one last smile, Marinette walked out the door and was out of sight. After watching her disappear, Adrien let out the fatigue he was holding and was met with darkness.

 **Author's Note:** Alright, guys! We will have only one more chapter and that will be it for this story. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me till the end! I really appreciated all the feedbacks and the reviews which I do read. And looks like Adrien had finally gotten his soup XD So, I'll see you guys next time for the last chapter of Sick Day. Much love, Skychild 101


	17. Better Days

**Author's Note:** Aww, I can't believe that this is the last chapter of Sick Day :/ it's…it's saddening…T_T but all I can say, guys, is that this has been a one heck of a ride and I thank you for endless support 3 I may write another Miraculous story but we shall see. So, stay tuned with the updates which will be posted up at the profile and yeah…let's get going!

 **Shout Outs:** Thanks to GuardianAngel1234567 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Norman (Guest) for reviewing the story. Thanks to Alex56558 for following and favoring the story. Thanks to The-Queen-of-Grammer for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Babbocat15 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Unknown Boonie for following the story. Thanks to obsidiandragon182005 for reviewing the story. Thanks to Darkside of the moonlight for favoring and following the story. Thanks to Guest for reviewing the story. Thanks to The Sassy Sylveon for favoring and following the story.

* * *

Chapter 17: Better Days

Hot steamy water steamed out of the bathroom and it slowly died down. Curtains were pulled to the side, revealing the shower tub. Adrien sighed, wiping the towel around his neck.

He walked towards the steamed mirror and swiped across to clear it out. He found himself staring at his reflection; his bright green eyes gave a small glint from the bathroom's light.

Adrien studied himself but a frown etched his features and he tore himself away. The boy opened the door so that he could exit the bathroom only to find Plagg cuddling against his favorite cheese.

He smirked when he heard him saying lovable words to it.

"I love you, you love me, we're a big happy family, with a great big hug won't you say that I love you!" Plagg snuggled.

"You know, most sidekicks are serious about the evil roaming about Paris and are properly training their _superhero_." Adrien announced himself. "And here you are, providing your endless love to…cheese."

"Good things come to those who wait." Plagg responded.

"You're hopeless."

The Kwami gave a glare to the hero before he smirked, smiling gleefully. "Sometimes I wonder how I got stuck with a thick-headed hero."

Adrien glared at Plagg. "Jerk." he muttered.

The cat-like creature threw the cheese in the air and caught it with his mouth. He let out a satisfying burp which made Adrien threw a disgusted look.

"You're disgusting."

"No pain, no gain." Plagg said, rubbing his stomach delightfully. "Now," he spoke again but this time he floated in the air, flying towards his hero and sat on his shoulder.

"I see that you're better. Guess that Chicken soup really hit the spot, huh?"

The model shrugged. "I suppose."

Plagg grinned. "But I think it's because that girl fed you is the reason why you're feeling better otherwise you would still be sick and moping around."

Adrien threw a dirty look before he wrapped his towel around Plagg and shoved him on the bed.

"Adrien! LET ME OUTTA HERE! I'M YOUR MENTOR! ADRIENNNN!"

"Sometimes _I_ wonder why I didn't teach him any discipline." he muttered, walking out the door.

* * *

Two clicks were heard which indicated that they were locked. Mari gave a satisfying smile when that had happened. She stared at her pink suitcase, thoughts swarming around her head.

She supposed that it was a bit saddening to leave the mansion but at the same time, it's not. Mari hoped that Adrien was at least starting to feel better.

"So, I guess that's that, huh?" Tikki flew out of her hiding spot.

Mari nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Do you feel upset that you're not going to be around Adrien 24/7?" Tikki grinned.

Marinette smirked. "You're horrible. I'll see him in school, wouldn't I?" she chuckled. "It's not like he's moving to a new one."

Tikki smirked. "What a terrible thought, would it not? I mean if Adrien had actually moved to a new school, it would leave you moping endlessly." she giggled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." she grinned, lightly shoving Tikki.

A knock came just as Mari picked up an object that was sitting on the bed. She had been meaning to return it to Adrien as she had taken it from her room.

"Come on— _oof_." Mari bumped into something and she felt warm hands touching hers. She looked up only to see Adrien who was smiling down on her.

"Hey."

"A—Adrien…" she stammered. "Uhh…here!" she accidentally roughly shoved it into his stomach which made the boy give out a grunt.

"I—I'm sorry!" she reddened.

"I…it's alright. Heh."

"I meant to give it back to you but there were so many things going on that it just…slipped out of my mind." Mari replied, looking down as though the floor was fascinating.

"It's fine; it doesn't matter, really."

Awkward silence.

Adrien looked over Mari and saw the pink suitcase. A strange sense of loneliness settled in him.

"I see you've packed." he pointed it out.

Mari placed a hand over her elbow. "Yeah…Natalie came and told me the situation." she tore her gaze off the floor and stared Adrien. He did looked better; he wasn't pale like before.

"I see you're better."

Adrien shrugged. "I could've been worse." he stared into her eyes. "Thanks, Mari."

Marinette nodded. "Y—you're welcome."

Silence came in and Mari chose this chance to pull herself away to grab her pink suitcase. She hauled it, having the wheels dragging on the floor. Getting out of his frozen state, Adrien regained his composure and opened the door (since he had closed it when he came in). Marinette gave a small smile and resumed walking with Adrien until they reached the door. Another silence came in after Adrien opened the door.

"Um…I guess this is it." Adrien spoke.

The girl nodded. "I guess."

As if on cue, Natalie came into the view with a soft smile. "Marinette…I thank you for taking care of Adrien while I was unavailable. By all means, you're more than welcome to visit the Agreste mansion."

Adrien smirked. "Have fun convincing my dad about it."

"Actually, he told me so himself."

"Really, now? Well then…"

Mari gave a small smile. "I'm sure he's not that bad…perhaps try to spend some bonding time with him to mend back the broken bond. Even when he doesn't want to or if he says he's too busy…just try. You never know what the outcome is."

Adrien stared at her but she looked away and gave a sheepish laugh.

"S—sorry…"

Mari let out a small quiet sigh. "I guess I should be going." she then began to walk but a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned around and saw Adrien with a smile.

"Mari…thanks. Thanks for everything." he thanked her.

He then let go and Mari nodded and she was finally able to leave the entrance."

"Mari!" Adrien called out which stopped her and she turned around.

Adrien opened and closed his mouth several of times before he shrugged it off, placing his hand at the back of his neck.

"Nothing. See you in school." he said.

* * *

"Mari! Marinette!" a voice exclaimed.

Mari turned around and saw a jumping Alya with an excited smile on her face.

"You're here!" she exclaimed, throwing herself on her for a hug. Mari laughed.

"I'm here and I survived!" she grinned.

"You bet you did. Well? What did you think about it? Did you daydream over Adrien? Details, girl, details." Alya replied, gripping tightly on her arm.

Mari grinned. "I will tell you when we're in the class." she then turned to front only to scowl. "Great…"

And there was Chloe marching towards the two. Obviously, with an angered look on her face.

"Oh look who it is." Chloe replied, snobbishly.

"It's the Snob City." Alya drawled.

She sneered. "And it was probably your idea!" she pointed directly to Mari who sighed, knowing _exactly_ what she was talking about. "You probably told Natalie to kick me out of the mansion!"

"What a tragedy…" Alya remarked, bluntly.

"You're still sore about that?" Mari replied.

"Well _I_ was supposed to take care of Adrien not _you_!" she screeched. "But you came in and ruined everything!"

Alya made a thoughtful look. "Funny how Natalie directly pointed to Marinette to take care of Adrien. Not _you_."

"Besides, it's not like you had helped." Mari responded.

Chloe made an angry growl, fists clenching tightly. "What _I_ don't get is why Adrien had you stay longer than usual?!"

Mari smirked, sneering. "It's simple, isn't it? I mean, the answer is practically right in your face."

"But you lack brains to find out." Alya responded which only made Chloe twitch with anger.

And Mari placed on a happy smile. "Adrien prefers _me_ over _you_."

With that, Mari linked arms with Alya and shoved Chloe out of the way with a happy expression on her face. While she was gone, Chloe let out a good loud scream of frustration…

At last, the two were able to come into the classroom and they all sat in their proper seats.

"Ah, Marinette. Good to see you. I hope your…"assignment" turned out good?" the teacher asked.

Marinette nodded. "Of course."

"Excellent! However, I think, during your absent days allowed me to make you a suitable "makeup" as how you would say."

The girl made a confused look. "A what?"

"Just because you were absent, it doesn't mean that you're not off the hook for your school tasks. So, while you were gone, your piles of homework had been…stacking." the teacher replied, getting out a rather large pile of papers from behind her desk.

Alya widened her eyes as she stifled a laugh while Mari opened her mouth with an incredulous look on her face.

"Here's your homework that I expect to be done. Completely. No excuses." the teacher responded, putting the files on her desk. "I suggest you start to work on it now; you're quite behind."

Mari groaned while Alya laughed. Mari placed her head down on her desk, a depressed expression came on her face.

"Aww…homework…who invented it anyway?" she pouted.

 **Author's Note:** Who invented it, indeed? XD Luckily for me, I don't have homework simply because I'm done with school, completely XD *pauses* I might've mentioned that but oh well XD but anyways, guys! This completes the final chapter of Sick Day and I thank you so much for your endless support! Once again, thank you so much for sticking till the very end and I shall see you next time.

Skychild101


End file.
